UN HOSPITAL CULQUIERA
by sarai1456
Summary: U/A Una hermione recien graduada llega a un hospital donde coinciden varios personajes conocidos enredandose en una serie de historias.
1. El primer dia

El despertador no dejaba de sonar esa mañana hasta que cumplió su objetivo, una mano se posaba suavemente para apagar al despertador.

"Rayos 6:30, por que no lo oí antes, será mejor que me apresure si no quiero llegar tarde a mi primer día de servicio". Se levanto rápidamente de la cama y se metió a la ducha.

Vivía en un pequeño departamento que su beca le permitía pagar, no era muy lujoso pero tenia justo lo que necesitaba una pequeña cocina, una sala de estar con el espacio justo para un sofá una pequeña tele, que por cierto nunca veía, su librero que consiguió en una venta de garaje y que apenas tenia unos 10 libros que por supuesto ya se los sabia de memoria, cuando tuviera un poco mas de efectivo seguro llenaría el librero, su escritorio lleno de libros de la biblioteca que tenia que regresar la próxima semana, un pequeño balcón en donde solo cabían a lo sumo 2 sillas. Su habitación y un baño, si definitivamente por ahora eso le bastaba.

Salio de su habitación y se preparo un poco de café en su termo tomo sus cosas y a prisa, si no se apresuraba perdería el autobús no se podría dar el lujo de llegar tarde a su primer día de servicio en el hospital.

Disculpe ¿donde se encuentra la sala del personal? – Pregunto en la recepción, donde una mujer de anteojos grandes y un poco atareada con muchos expedientes, o eso le pareció a Hermione, se encontraba.

Si sigues derecho por el pasillo al fondo a la izquierda tercera puerta- respondió sin retirar su vista de los papeles mientras tomaba de su taza.

Camino como le había indicado, observado detenidamente lo que seria seguramente su nuevo hogar durante 6 meses, paredes blancas con muchos anuncios de campañas de enfermedades, puertas por cualquier lado seguramente en dos o tres días conocería a la perfección ese lugar.

A un lado- grito un chico de cabellos azabaches y gafas que salía de una habitación muy aprisa, mientras la empujaba contra la pared.

No le quedo otra mas que dejarse llevar por el brazo de chico hacia la pared mientras este pasaba corriendo a su lado – lo siento- murmuro mas para si misma que para el chico el cual siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió en el pasillo.

Ingreso en el lugar donde había salido el chico giro el picaporte y se sorprendió era una sala muy amplia con varias bancas largas con varios lockers seguramente los del personal y al fondo otra puerta los baños.

-Hola- saludo un chico algo regordete que se encontraba sentado en un banco del lado derecho- Soy Neville- dijo parándose y ofreciendo su mano a modo de saludo.

-Hola, soy Hermione Granger- respondió el saludo mientras no dejaba de observar la sala- valla es un poco mas grande de lo que esperaba- dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Neville.

- si solo espero que nos den algún lugar para colocar nuestras cosas- dijo mientras golpea un poco su mochila la cual se veía algo repleta- no podría cargar todo el tiempo esto- soltó una risa un poco nerviosilla.

Valla este lugar si que me gusta que te parece luna es perfecto no?- dijo una chica pelirroja que ingresaba por la puerta y de tras de ella otra chica de cabello rubio que solo confirmaba con la cabeza sin contestarle a la pelirroja.

Hola soy ginny y ella es luna- dijo mientras dejaba su mochila en una banca y saludaba a Hermione y Neville con la mano. – valla supongo que escogeré mi locker seria el colmo que no nos dieran uno si se ve que les sobran- dijo mientras recorría con la vista los lockers seguramente escogiendo uno.

Soy Hermione- se levanto de su asiento y se próximo a luna ofreciéndole la mano- y el es Neville- dijo señalando al chico que parecía embobado por el físico de Ginny ya que no pareció reaccionar.

Hermione se volvió a sentar mientras que luna y ginny lo hacían en la banca de enfrente y platicaban entre ellas.

Disculpen es aquí la sala de personal- pregunto un chico que se asomaba ligeramente en la puerta.

Si aquí es- se apresuro a contestar ginny que parecía muy interesada en el chico bueno pero quien no si la verdad tenia muy buen ver un poco alto y se notaba que hacia ejercicio.

Hola a todos soy Matt- dijo el chico con su sonrisa perfecta mientras observaba a Hermione y se aproximaba a su lado y se sentaba a su lado.

Sabes te he visto en la facultad me sorprende encontrarte aquí, no pensé que ya tuvieras que hacer tu servicio- le menciono discretamente mientras se cambiaba los zapatos por unos mas cómodos.-

Ohh vaya no recuerdo haberte visto lo siento- le contesto.

No te preocupes no solía ir mucho a la biblioteca - dijo mientras soltaba una ligera carcajada a son de broma.

Si solía vivir ahí- contesto para seguir la broma mientras los dos soltaban unas ligeras risas.

Hermione se aproximo al baño y se comenzó a poner su pijama quirúrgica y unos tenis mas cómodos mientras se hacia una cola de caballo, mientras los demás también hacían lo mismo. Y platicaban entre ellos animadamente.

Valla parece que ya se conocen, necesitaran mucho apoyo entre ustedes así que espero que se lleven bien por que este año va ser un infierno para ustedes- Se escucho una voz que arrastraba las palabras eh ingresaba a la sala seguido por el chico de cabellos negros y otro de cabellos rojos que sonrío y saludo con la mano a ginny. – ustedes son lo ultimo en la cadena alimenticia de este hospital así que si quieren sobrevivir tendrán que soportar muchas cosas- siguió hablando el chico de cabellos platinados que con su pijama quirúrgica negra parecía mas pálido.

Lo siento chicos el es el Dr. Malfoy y es un poco exagerado pero la verdad esta muy bien que se lleven bien entre ustedes les servira de ayuda, pasaran 1 mes con cada uno de nosotros y después rotaran- dijo el joven de las gafas y cabellos azabaches. –bien dos y dos- dijo mientras observaba a los 5 chicos que se encontraban adentro.

Lo siento se me hizo tarde- dijo un chico aventando la puerta y hablando con el asentó cansado-

Este es mío- dijo malfoy con el rostro duro – el y la pelirroja y no protestes weasley tu hermanita estará a salvo conmigo- dijo volteando hacia el Dr. Pelirrojo al cual no le quedo de otra que asentir. –bueno será mejor que nos vallamos tenemos pacientes que atender- dijo mientras salía- síganme.

Disculpe doctor y ¡nuestras cosas?- dijo el chico recién llegado

Valla y sigues apuntándote estrellitas eh?- le respondió de manera despectiva- crees que me importa tu siempre debes de estar listo y si no lo estas no es mi problema, esta claro? Y ahora síganme- dijo arrastrando de nuevo las palabras mientras salía de la sala.

Dame tus cosas yo te las guarde- se aproximo Hermione al chico el cual solo le dio su mochila y salio detrás de Malfoy y de ginny.

Bien a quien quieres Harry?- Pregunto el pelirrojo al chico de gafas.

Pues tu elige ron la verdad me da igual- dijo mientras recorría a los 4 restantes con la mirada- pero primero, los lockers de hasta allá son los suyos, disfrútenlos- dijo señalando hacia los últimos lockers de la sala- si lo se son un poco viejos, pero es lo que hay para ustedes, si logran aguantar lo suficiente talvez obtengan unos mejores, ahora guarden sus cosas y de sus compañeros y apresúrense- dijo mientras le comentaba a ron algo al oído.

Bien la rubia de allá y el chico de al lado de la castaña conmigo, por favor- Los dos se apresuraron a salir con el pelirrojo.

Bueno pues creo que no quedan dudas solo ustedes dos- dijo Harry mientras observaba a Neville que estaba tan nervioso que no podía atar bien su zapato.

Bueno yo soy Harry Potter y voy a ser su residente a cargo durante un mes espero que sea llevadero tanto para ustedes como para mi, estoy a cargo de las emergencias así que como sabrán cuando yo los llame no importa que estén haciendo o con quien tienen menos de un minuto para llegar a donde los necesite, antes de que el paciente muera, ¿entendido?- Pregunto mientras Neville y Hermione asentían sin decir nada. – ahora cuales son sus nombres-

Hermione granger- dijo Hermione observando los ojos verde esmeralda de Harry los cuales le sostuvieron la mirada mas de los normal y se ofrecían la mano

Soy Neville- soltó Neville cortando la conexión que se había formado entre Harry y Hermione.

Bueno les llevare a la sala de urgencias y veremos a algunos pacientes que ya no están tan graves y analizaremos si los internamos o los dejamos ir.

Salieron de la sala y se dirigieron en donde estaba la señora a la que Hermione le había pedido informes pasando de largo e ingresando a una sala donde había muchas personas esperando turno.

-Esta es la sala de espera generalmente esta mas llena creo que les toco un buen día para empezar, es trabajo del departamento de ron dar las consultas así que por este mes no es su problema- dijo mientras le dirigía una sonrisa a Hermione que se sonrojo un poco- bien de nosotros en esta sala solo atendemos fracturas y suturas y solo cuando tengamos algo de tiempo o bueno tengan algo de tiempo, mientras no lleguen urgencias los quiero suturando o diagnosticando suturas, síganme.

Pasaron a otra sala con un mostrador – aquí se colocan las historias clínicas, hasta arriba se encuentra el motivo de la visita aquí escogemos lo que nos corresponde- dijo leyendo una historia clínica y dándosela a Hermione- supongo que saber interpretar radiografías no?- Hermione asintió mientras tomaba la historia- tomo otra la leyó y se la dio a Neville, vas a pasar la tarde suturando, cualquier duda por el localizador, no quiero que me molesten por tonterías- dijo mientras tomaba otro expediente y se daba la vuelta- por cierto si alguno de ustedes toma una decisión errónea o se equivoca será responsabilidad de ambos así que por favor no la rieguen, suerte- dijo y se fue con su expediente.

creo que será mejor que nos demos prisa- le dijo Hermione a Neville terminando de leer su expediente- cualquier cosa me llamas de acuerdo?- Neville asintió sintiéndose un poco inseguro.

Hermione camino hacia la sala de espera – quien el Hanna Bouvet- una chica de aproximadamente su edad levanto la mano, se aproximo a ella – acompáñame por favor.

Valla la tercera fractura del día con todo y yeso y tu compañero apenas puede con una pequeña cortada- Dijo Harry entrando en la sala donde se encontraba Hermione con un niño lastimado del brazo.

Necesita tomar analgésicos y dentro de 1 mes venir a que le revisen la fractura para ver si ya sello- dijo Hermione extendiendo la receta hacia la madre.

Deberías aprovechar e ir a comer algo es un día tranquilo- dijo Harry quitándole el expediente de la mano y firmando. Hermione solo asintió y dejo a Harry solo en la sala valla que si la ponía nerviosa, nunca le había pasado eso no podía articular ninguna palabra sin que sonara entupida.

Camino hacia la sala de suturas seguramente Neville estaría algo ocupado y no le vendría mal algo de ayuda.

Necesitas ayuda- Pregunto colocándose unos guantes mientras aproximaba un banco hacia una niña que se sostenía unas gasas en el brazo, Neville solo asintió y le agradeció con la mirada.

Gracias Hermione no tenía por que hacerlo- dijo mientras apoyaba su mano sobre la espalda de Hermione.

Pues el Dr. Dijo que nos ayudáramos entre los 2 y creo que a eso se refería-

Bueno pues déjame agradecerte invitándote a comer-

Créeme Neville no te conviene agradecerme con comida vas a salir perdiendo- soltó una pequeña carcajada que contagio a Neville.

Que pasa aquí- dijo Harry entrando en la sala –

Nada solo un mal chiste- contesto Hermione

-Creí haberte dicho que podrías ir a comer comes muy rápido ¿no?- Hermione no sabia que contestar – pero bueno parece que tomaste las palabras al pie de la letra apoyando a tu compañero muy buena eh Granger- Harry le dirigió un sonrisa que puso muy nerviosa a Hermione pero no dejo que lo notara. –será mejor que coman algo, puede que después ya no puedan-

Salieron y se dirigieron al comedor donde se encontraban luna con Matt comiendo muy aprisa.

que tal tu día Hermione- pregunto Matt ofreciendo una silla a su lado e ignorando a Neville por completo

diría que interesante y la tuya- pregunto mientras tomaba un poco de su jugo.

Pues Ron es un poco, bueno digamos que es raro, solo revisamos sus expedientes, sacamos sus dosis, un poco aburrido diría yo pero bueno ninguno llega muriéndose creo que eso es bueno, ahora esta en cirugía nos mando a comer, dice que solo no dejara ver las cirugías cuando seamos digno de eso, y tu que tal?-

Solo fracturas y suturas, interesante no crees?- dijo Hermione sarcásticamente.

Los que parece que lo llevan bastante mal son los del Dr. Malfoy los vi pasar corriendo como 4 veces por la sala- observo luna que habia permanecido callada durante la platica.

El identificador de Hermione y Neville sonó, inmediatamente dejaron de comer levantaron sus charolas y las tiraron corriendo hacia la sala de urgencias. Donde Harry se encontraba con ron.

bien así me gusta rápidos- dijo Harry a un ron que se estaba aguantando la risa. – Neville las suturas te esperan y espero que te apures un poco mas y Granger ven conmigo me vas a ayudar a preparar una cirugía, nos vemos al rato ron-

Camino atrás de Harry el cual se detuvo en el ascensor dejándola pasar primero- vamos al ultimo piso- Hermione solo asintió, y Harry presionaba el botón. Ingresaron a un cuarto donde se encontraba un joven dormido.

el es el Sr. Carson y vas ser mi cirugía de hoy y tu vas a ayudarme a preparar para mi cirugía, no puedo dejarte entrar al quirófano por políticas hasta el próximo mes pero eso no significa que no bebes de saber que hacer no, es de las cirugías mas fáciles que hay una apendicitis grado 1, será mejor que vallamos a leer un poco la biblioteca esta al fondo del pasillo-

Caminaron hasta la biblioteca un poco chica en comparación de las demás habitaciones y se sentaron en una pequeña mesa

sabes nunca me a gustado estudiar solo, para que no te imagines otras cosas- Harry sonrío hacia Hermione que solo asintió a lo que decía Harry - Siempre eres tan callada o solo estas aterrada?- soltó Harry buscando sostener la mirada la cual correspondió Hermione.

No, pero estoy un poco nerviosa, usted es mi jefe no se como tratarlo- soltó Hermione rompiendo un poco la tensión generada.

Llámame de tu para ti soy Harry – Hermione solo volteo a verlo- bueno si te sientes un poco mas cómoda solo cuando me ayudes a estudiar y fuera del hospital me puedes llamar Harry de acuerdo? T sientes mas cómoda ¿así?-

Si me parece un buen trato- dijo sonriendo y regresando su vista hacia el libro que estaba leyendo.

Estuvieron leyendo y comentando de la cirugía durante aproximadamente 1 hora hasta que el localizador de Harry comenzó a sonar.

será mejor que me valla mi paciente necesita operarse, ya te puedes ir Hermione nos vemos mañana- dijo mientras se paraba de la mesa y cerraba el libro- y gracias.

Vaya que si era muy tonta, pero ese hombre realmente la ponía muy tensa no sabia si eran sus ojos o definitivamente esos labios tan finos que tenia "por dios Hermione ¿en que piensas? Es tu jefe".

Ingreso en la sala de personal se encontraban los otros 5 chicos.

-hola te doy tus cosas- dijo dirigiéndose al chico que llego tarde

- si gracias por cierto soy Blaise- menciono tomando sus cosas y colocándolas en un locker.

Comenzó a cambiarse solo quería llegar a su casa a dormir estaba algo cansada.

Que les parece si vamos por unas copas creo que aquí en frente hay un bar deberíamos ir a relajarnos de nuestro pesado día no creen- menciono ginny ya con sus cosas en las manos.

Joder que no te cansas, a mi el Malfoy ese me agoto- dijo Blaise colocándose una camisa

Bueno eso t pasa por llegar tarde- dijo ginny soltando unas risitas

Si estaría bien que fuéramos así nos conocemos un poco mas no creen- dijo Matt también ya con sus cosas en la mano.

A Hermione no le quedo otra que aceptar se vería muy mal si ella no iba además


	2. Una noche cualquiera

Se sentaron en la única mesa disponible junto a la puerta, no era muy grande el bar pero definitivamente estaba lleno, talvez estar cerca de un hospital y varias oficinas ayudaban a su edo. Actual

-bueno haber 5 cervezas oscuras mas, y es la ultima vez que les sirvo ya me canse- reclamo Ginny

- No seas ridícula Ginny te toco perder y ni modo ahora mesera te faltaron los limones- sonrío Blaise mientras los otros soltaban la carcajada por el comentario mientras a Ginny no le quedo de otra mas que fingir la sonrisa para después acertar el comentario de Blaise.

Ginny se dirigía a la barra por los limones cuando la puerta del bar se abrió ingresando por esta ron junto con Harry.

por que lo permitiste ron eso es injusto- Soltó Ginny mientras le daba un pequeño golpe a su hermano que no lo vio venir

hay Ginny no puede ser para tanto, además es lo mas justo Harry te conoce desde hace años y pues yo lamentablemente también no seria un trato justo- dijo acercándose a la barra – y con quien estas? Con tu amiga la rara?-

si de hecho estamos en una mesa y lamentablemente no eres bienvenido tu si Harry cuando gustes- dijo observando que en la barra tampoco había mucho lugar que digamos. Harry agradeció la invitación y dirigió su vista hacia donde se dirigía Ginny. Observo a Hermione tan sonriente con ese chico musculoso, se veía bien cuando sonreía si definitivamente tenia una sonrisa muy bonita " rayos que le pasaba Hermione no era para nada de su tipo"

reacciona Harry si queremos tomar una cerveza será mejor que nos sentemos con ginny no crees?- dijo mientras sacudía un poco a Harry y observaba hacia donde se dirigía la mirada de su amigo – rayos Harry conozco esa mirada y no es buena veamos- dijo analizando la mesa- supongo que por luna no es y por tu bien espero que no sea por mi hermana y solo queda tu interna vaya no pierdes el tiempo- se río

Es que no se tiene algo que me llama la atención y sinceramente tú sabes que no es mi tipo tal vez si la conozco mas ya no me llame la atención no? Si será mejor que vallamos por esa cerveza- Harry se pregunto y contesto el mismo y camino hacia la mesa donde se encontraban los internos.

Matt era muy detallista con ella talvez demasiado o eran talvez el efecto de las cervezas pero la empezaba a incomodar un poco, solo era un día del que se conocían no quería echarlo a perder convivirían cerca de 1 año no podía darse ese lujo, talvez será mejor que se fuera a dormir un poco aparte Harry le pidió que fuera muy puntual "rayos desde donde lo llamaba Harry" seguramente estaba alucinando pero lo veía aproximarse y eso la puso extremadamente nerviosa

Ginny pensándolo bien creo que aceptaremos tu invitación a sentarnos con tus nuevos amigos, pero que quede claro que lo que pasa fuera del hospital se queda fuera del hospital- dijo Harry muy serio hacia todos observando a los ojos a una castaña que casi tira su cerveza y que parece que solo el se percato de eso ya que inmediatamente se la tomo toda.

Bien me parece perfecto- dijo Ginny haciendo se un poco al lado para que se sentaran

La platica comenzó a fluir entre todos la verdad se la estaban pasando muy bien todos eran muy divertidos pero Hermione permaneció un poco mas seria la verdad la presencia de Harry la ponía un poco nerviosa y solo se limitaba a observarlo de reojo encontrándose varias veces con sus ojos verdes, poniéndola mas nerviosa si es que se podía.

Dios mira la hora será mejor que me valla mañana tengo que estar temprano, lo siento chicos me la pase muy bien pero nos vemos mañana que descansen- dijo Hermione dando el ultimo trago a su 6ta cerveza.

Quieres que te acompañe- dijo Matt

No gracias quédate la estas pasando muy bien y no quiero desconectar tu platica entre Neville y tu de acuerdo mi auto esta en el estacionamiento- mintió tomo su chaqueta y se despidió de todos.

Caminaba hacia la parda de autobús talvez después de todo debió de haberle dicho a Matt que si necesitaba de su ayuda, pero no ya estaba aquí y el autobús no debería tardar en llegar.

Valla tu auto realmente esta un poco lejos no crees- dijo Harry que la había seguido en cuanto la vio salir

Bueno por la hora supondría que no debería de estar tan lejos pero o mi reloj se atraso demasiado o tendré que esperar a mi otro carro- dijo sonrojándose un poco.

Si creo que tendrás que esperar como unos 30 minutos- acertó observando su reloj- vamos te llevo no debes de vivir tan lejos- Hermione no supo que decir la verdad no quería darse el lujo de esperar 30 minutos el próximo autobús, y realmente no vivía tan lejos- ven vamos a mi carro- Harry extendió su mano y se la ofreció Hermione la tomo mecánicamente y atravesaron la calle hacia el estacionamiento tomados de la mano y si decir nada.

Se detuvieron al lado de una moto Harry le ofreció el casco. – creí que habías dicho que tenias auto- Harry solo sonrío y se subió a la moto- bueno creo que tienes un poco de prisa y ella es mas rápida- dijo señalando la moto e insertando la llave, a Hermione no le toco otra mas que ponerse el casco subirse- sostente fuerte generalmente no suelo ir despacio- menciona Harry sintiendo los brazos de Hermione alrededor de su cintura se puso un poco nervioso pero por dios era solo una niña y el ya no estaba para ser el novio bueno que seguramente ella buscaba.

Vivo en sunset, creo que te interesara saberlo no- dijo mientras Harry arrancaba la moto a Hermione no le quedo de otra mas que pegarse mas a su cintura, tenia razón manejaba rápido. Harry sintió más la presión de Hermione con su cuerpo y solo acelero un poco más.

Listo llegamos – dijo descansando el pie y bajando de la moto- ¿donde vives?- pregunto observando como se quitaba el casco y dejándola un poco mas despeinada- vivo en esos departamentos- señalo hacia el balcón de su departamento- gracias de verdad no se como agradecértelo- dijo mientras le regresaba el casco.

No me lo tienes que agradecer cuido a mis empleados- dijo a son de broma y tomando el casco y aproximando un poco a Hermione a su cuerpo.

No supo por que lo hizo talvez la adrenalina del viaje la impulso a acercarse a los labios de Harry que ni tarde ni perezoso comenzó un beso un poco suave al principio como pidiéndole permiso solo rozando sus labios para después profundizar un poco mas el beso instintivamente Harry aproximo a Hermione abrazándola de la cintura mientras ella comenzaba a recorrer con sus manos su cabello. Llego un momento donde ambos necesitaron respirar y se separaron mas a fuerzas que de ganas.

-Quieres subir- Hermione soltó sin saber a ciencia cierta si la que hablaba era ella o sus hormonas

- si quiero- dijo Harry empujándola un poco hacia la pared del edificio y recargándola para volverla a besar esta vez un poco con más intensidad que el anterior.

No supo bien como llegaron a su puerta ni como encontró las llaves tan rápido solo llego a reaccionar cuando Harry se despojaba de su chamarra y ella lo llevaba hacia su habitación quitándole la camisa, entraron a la habitación Hermione desarrollo el cinturón de Harry dejándolo solo en boxer, el al ver la situación no quiso quedarse atrás y comenzó a quitarle su camisa a Hermione mientras no podía dejar de besarla.

Sin saber como Harry termino arriba de Hermione que no podía dejar de besarla toco todo su cuerpo disfrutando cada segundo, sus manos recorrían lentamente todo su cuerpo. Mientras ella tampoco se quedaba atrás terminando de bajar el boxer de Harry dejándolo completamente desnudo y el no perdió el tiempo.

tienes protección- dijo Hermione a un Harry que se encontraba fuera de si disfrutando de cada centímetro de Hermione – amm no se creo que no- Hermione aventó un poco a Harry, se giro un poco y abrió su cajón y le paso un condón a Harry que realmente se sorprendió no creyó que tuviera.

Que quita esa cara y apresúrate Harry- dijo Hermione regresando a un sorprendido Harry que se apuro a colocarse la protección y seguir disfrutando de Hermione.

Entro lentamente dentro de ella esperando que se acostumbrara a el pero no fue necesario por que los labios de Hermione buscaban desesperadamente a los suyos nunca había sentido ese tipo de beso tan desesperado y apasionado a la vez solo atino a seguir correspondiendo el beso.

Harry estaba apunto de terminar junto con Hermione que si no perdía la cuenta era como su tercer orgasmo de la noche valla solo llevaba un día de conocerla y realmente la estaba gustando esa chica. Harry termino con una necesidad desesperada de besar a Hermione que también estaba terminando, se recostó a su lado si separar sus labio de los de ella, no supo como pero se quedo completamente dormido junto con una chica de cabello castaño a su lado a la que solamente atino a abrazar.


	3. El dia después

HOLA MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA LAMENTO UN POCO EL TARDAR EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO ES FIN DE SEMSTRE Y ES LO MAS ESTRESANTE QUE PUEDE HABER.

DE CUALQUIER MANERA ACEPTO CULQUIER TIPO DE SUGERENCIA NO ESTA DE MAS POR AQUELLO DE LOS BLOQUEOS MENTALES.

SALUDOS

Llevo lentamente su mano hacia su rostro, mientras vagas imágenes y recuerdos de lo sucedido anoche se repetían nítidamente en su mente, se incorporo sobre su cama, a su derecha se encontraba Harry solo con una sabana cubriendo su espalda baja, y en el resto del cuarto ropa regado por doquier.

-Harry- susurro para comprobar que efectivamente el chico se encontraba muy dormido- Harry será mejor que te levantes- coloco su mano sobre la espalda del chico sacudiéndolo un poco pero aun así el chico no parecía reaccionar para nada. Hermione se canso de intentar despertarlo, se levanto lentamente de la cama mientras escogía la ropa que usaría el día de hoy.

-Harry levántate por favor se te va a hacer tarde- volvió a intentar estabas desde el lado de la cama donde se encontraba Harry y sacudiéndolo un poco mas fuerte, el chico esta vez pareció reaccionar un poco más.

-vaya ¡por fin! Harry será mejor que te levantes se nos va a hacer tarde-

- enserio, no t preocupes tu jefe no te va a regañar- volvió a acomodarse sobre la cama mientras se cubría con la sabana el rostro.

-bueno me voy a bañar, no quiero llegar tarde- pero fue ignorada por el chico que parecía volver a quedarse dormido. Ingreso al baño estaba un poco confundida bueno lo de anoche no estuvo tan mal tenia que reconocerlo pero Harry era su jefe y habían pasado los limites.

Salio del baño meditando que le diría a Harry cuando hablaran por que en algún momento tendrían que hacerlo no?.

-vaya creí que nunca saldrías, ven quiero que pruebes algo- Harry tomo su mano y la guío a la cocina- siéntate y prueba- Harry la sentó en la silla y le aproximo un plato. Se sentó frente a ella con su respectivo plato observando a una confundida Hermione que no sabia que hacer – anda ya, no es nada malo mira- dijo mientras comía un poco de su plato. Hermione lo imito.

-Harry Xd que es esto- dijo mientras tomaba una servilleta y regresaba lo que se había puesto en su boca.

- jajá jajá tienes razón no se me da bien esto de cocinar e inventar a la vez verdad?- se levanto de la mesa y retiro los platos tirando su contenido. – y que fue lo que intentaste hacer?- pregunto Hermione mientras revisaba el estado de desorden en el que se encontraba su cocina. – no te preocupes yo limpio- dijo un Harry un poco preocupado y tomando una toalla mientras limpiaba la barra.

-No ya déjalo ya lo limpio en la noche, y será mejor que te peines un poco Harry- dijo mientras observaba por primera vez en la mañana al chico con detenimiento – mmm... tan mal me veo- contesto intentando aplacarse un poco su cabello y dirigiéndose hacia el baño y echándose un poco de agua pareciendo aplacar un poco su pelo.

-¿mejore?- pregunto a una Hermione que se encontraba sentada en el sillón un poco pensativa.

- si un poco, pero ¿no te quieres bañar?- pregunto

- no lo hago en el hospital – dijo un Harry tomando su chamarra que se encontraba tirada sobre el escritorio y dirigiéndose hacia la entrada.

- Harry creo que tenemos de que hablar- dijo un Hermione un poco nerviosa, observando al chico que se regresaba un poco confundido

- sabia que tarde o temprano teníamos que hacerlo- dijo Harry acercándose a donde estaba la castaña.

- sobre lo que paso…- dijo un Hermione volteando la vista hacia el piso- creo que lo mejor será fingir que no paso nada no crees Harry?- volteo la mirada hacia el chico observando un poco de decepción por parte del chico

- si creo que será lo mejor que podemos hacer- dijo fríamente mientras volvía hacia la puerta pasaba através de ella –Hermione será mejor que te apresures- dijo a una Hermione que se encontraba ida en el sillón observando al chico sin poder interpretar a Harry.

Bajaron en completo silencio las escaleras, Harry parecía un poco molesto pero haber puesto las cosas clara desde el principio era lo mejor, pensaba un Hermione que observaba a Harry subirse a su moto y encenderla. Camino de largo ignorando al chico.

-¿que no piensas venir?- pregunto un Harry ofreciéndole el casco de la moto. Hermione siguió caminando- creo que si esperas el autobús llegaras un poco tarde y eso no hablara muy bien de ti- agrego un Harry que sonreía de medio lado mientras observaba a la castaña en una batalla consigo misma y fijándose en el reloj de se celular para segundos después tomar el casco y subir a la moto abrazando al conductor.

- será mejor que te deje por aquí, ya que seguramente no querrás que todo el hospital nos vea llegar juntos no es así- dijo de una manera muy fría.

-gracias- solo susurro un castaña bajándose de la moto y entregándole el casco.

-será mejor que te des prisa si no quieres llegar después de tu jefe- dijo sin voltear a verla y arrancándose inmediatamente, dejando a una Hermione contrariada por lo sucedido mientras caminaba mas por automático que por otra cosa.

Su celular comenzó a sonar sacándola un poco del transé – ¿donde estas? Hermione- dijo un Neville al otro lado de la línea- será mejor que estés cerca por que Potter ya llego y al parecer no tuvo bueno noche, me lo encontré en el estacionamiento y casi tira a una enfermera- comento un Neville un poco asustado.

- ya llego entretenlo lo que puedas- y así como colgó corrió lo más a prisa que sus piernas le permitieron menos mal que no tenía que colocarse la ropa del hospital, cruzo el estacionamiento tan rápido como pudo:

- Matt, podrías guardar mis cosas por favor- le comento al chico que apenas entraba por el hospital tomándolo un poco por sorpresa – OH Hermione si dámela al rato te la doy y apresúrate- tomo sus cosas mientras veía a una Hermione entrar corriendo al hospital.

Llego casi cayéndose a la recepción donde Harry se encontraba con Neville y solo atinaron a voltear a ver a la castaña.

-¡¿Dónde estabas?, creí que ayer había quedado claro que tenían que estar antes que yo- dijo un Harry de la manera mas fría que pudo. Mientras Hermione apenas recuperaba el aliento.

-Neville hoy aras ronda conmigo y tu- dijo sin siquiera voltear a ver a Hermione- revisa mis historias clínicas del mes pasado y este, revisas que mis prescripciones explicando por que manejo esos medicamentos, y das seguimiento a mis pacientes, Neville sígueme- Harry volteo hacia donde Hermione- y yo que tu me daría prisa si quieres terminar antes de las 8- Salio de la recepción con un Neville totalmente sorprendido.

Hermione se dirigió hacia la biblioteca del hospital totalmente cargada con todos los expedientes de Harry, definitivamente no acabaría a las 8.

Llevaba fácil como 5 horas con esos expedientes y solo había resuelto poco menos de la mitad de estos.

- así que aquí has estado toda la mañana- dijo Matt entrando en la biblioteca, donde la castaña se encontraba rodeada de expedientes.

- así es tengo que terminar de revisar los casos de Potter- respondió sin levantar la vista de los expedientes- pues ¿que hiciste? o mas bien ¿que no hiciste? para que te mandaran a hacer esto- se sentó a enfrente de la castaña

- pues- Hermione medito su respuesta creía conocer el verdadero motivo de esto - supongo que llegar tarde- dijo con un poco de decepción en la voz

- haber dame eso yo te ayudo ¿que es lo que tienes que hacer?- tomo el expediente que se encontraba hasta arriba de la columna.

- solo revisar la historia, y ver por que mando los medicamentos que mando, pero no es necesario seguro Wesley te esta buscando-

- no para nada, me dio la tarde libre o bueno la verdad me la tome- Hermione levanto un poco la vista hacia Matt – le ayude en el diagnostico de un paciente y me dijo que podía tomarme la tarde para ver las cirugías-

- Gracias Matt no tienes por que hacerlo-

-la verdad prefiero ayudar a una amiga, a quedar bien con su jefe gruñón- dijo abriendo el expediente que tenia en la mano – ¿cuantas historias llevas?-

- 20 voy algo lenta- contesto tomando otra historia del montón

- no de hecho vas muy bien para la letra que tiene ese gruñón - dijo intentando voltear el expediente para ver si le entendía mejor. Hermione solo sonrío de medio lado de cualquier manera un poco de ayuda no le vendría tan mal y no tenia nada de malo ¿no?.

Estuvieron la mayoría del tiempo en silencio salvo algunas bromas que hacia Matt sobre lo que se inventaban los pacientes para ser vistos por un medico.

- mira la hora será mejor que vallamos por algo de comer- comento Matt observando su reloj – no gracias ve tu yo tengo que terminar esto- contesto Hermione mientras tomaba el siguiente expediente de la ya no tan grande columna. – anda vamos no va a pasar nada aparte ya casi acabamos- se aproximo hacia la castaña y se puso de cuncrillas al lado de su silla- ves lo que me haces hacer casi te lo pido de rodillas- dijo Matt observando a los ojos de la castaña, y cayéndose de espaldas provocando una pequeña risa por parte de la castaña que se paro inmediatamente a ayudar a Matt que se encontraba en el piso.

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió dejando a un Harry un poco sorprendido por la compañía que tenia la castaña y las risas provenientes de estas.

-será mejor que me valla- dijo Matt levantándose rápidamente – te espero en el estacionamiento- dijo mientras colocaba su mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo cosa que no paso por alto Harry.

- valla veo que no pierdes el tiempo- comento Harry en cuanto el chico salio de la biblioteca.

- aquí están los expedientes que ya termine- tomo los que se encontraban en el escritorio y se aproximo hacia Harry – por si los quieres revisar- así esta bien no te preocupes ya los entregue la semana pasada- esas palabras fueron suficientes ara que Hermione explotara contra Harry.

- ¡que fue lo que te hice!- le reclamo soltando los expedientes que tenia en las manos – solo por que te dije lo que pensaba de lo que paso y que me parecía a mi lo mas correcto-

- Mm eso no tiene nada que ver con eso, solo no me gusta que pasen por alto mis condiciones de trabajo y si no mal lo recuerdo tu lo hiciste- respondió Harry mientras se volvía hacia la puerta.

Hermione corrió hacia la puerta no iba a permitir que se fuera sin aclarar esa situación. – Tu sabes que no fue así Harry- dijo mientras buscaba su mirada que se encontraba hacia el piso

- si fue así, te dije que te apuraras si querías llegar antes de tu jefe, y como tal parece no lo hiciste dame permiso por favor- dijo mientras intentaba seguir avanzando hacia la puerta.

- Harry no seas tan infantil por favor, que querías que te digiera, quieres que todo el hospital se entere de lo que paso o que- levanto un poco la voz mientras se aferraba más a la puerta.

- no soy infantil, solo que el fingir que no paso nada es mas infantil ¿no crees?, talvez con un no volvamos a hablar del tema hubiera sido suficiente para mi-

Hermione no pudo aguantar más las risas – ¿de que te ríes? Que acaso parezco un niño hablando o algo ¿así?- dijo Harry más por nervios por la risa de la castaña.

- esta bien, Harry lamento haberte dicho las cosas como las dije no medí las repercusiones de mis palabras, solo quería evitar precisamente esto-

-¿a que te refieres?- Harry se encontraba más confundido de lo normal

- que lo que paso anoche interfiera con el trabajo del hospital era todo lo que yo quería evitar pero creo que fue todo lo contrario lo que conseguí- dijo haciéndose a un lado para que Harry pudiera salir si así lo deseaba, pero no fue así solo se quedo parado viendo a la castaña pasar a su lado y tomándola del brazo con suma delicadeza

- discúlpame Hermione no era mi intención arruinarte el día, solo me deje llevar por mis emociones, en serio discúlpame, es que soy muy impulsivo y no es ningún pretexto-

- no tienes por que disculparte, al final del día tu eres el jefe y sabes que es lo mejor, me puedes soltar por favor, tengo que recoger muchos expedientes-

- si lo siento- soltó el brazo y la ayudo a recoger los expedientes.

-puedo arreglar tu día, dejándome invitándote a cenar- comento un Harry un poco apenado

- no, yo creo que no seria lo mejor Harry- dijo sin voltear hacia donde se encontraba Harry, aunque deseaba con todas sus ganas permanecer mas tiempo con Harry

- si esta bien- contesto sintiéndose el mayor tonto del mundo nadie nunca le había rechazado una simple invitación a cenar.

- será mejor que regrese estos expedientes a su lugar, me permites pasar- Harry se encontraba cerca de la puerta totalmente contrariado por el rechazo de la castaña.

- déjame ayudarte- reacciono Harry

- no es necesario así déjalo solo déjame pasar por favor- Harry tomo los expedientes que tenia la castaña aproximándose un poco mas a ella, Hermione opuso un poco de resistencia provocando que Harry quedara muy cerca de ella no pudo resistir el aroma que la castaña desprendía y la tomo de la barbilla y la beso como si fuera la ultima vez que lo hiciera, sintió un poco la resistencia de la castaña y los expedientes estorbando, cosa que soluciono muy rápido tomando las manos de Hermione, regresando los expedientes al piso, y recargándose sobre la castaña que ya no oponía tanta resistencia al beso de Harry. Sentía sus labios rodear los suyos mientras su lengua exploraba con mucha calma la boca de la castaña. Llego un momento donde ambos necesitaron respirar, se separaron lentamente y Harry coloco su cabeza sobre un hombro de Hermione mientras no soltaba sus manos de la pared.

- creo que esto no esta para nada bien Harry- soltó una castaña segundos después e intentando soltar las manos de entre las de Harry- estamos pasando limites que no podemos- dijo mientras Harry seguía apoyando la cabeza sobre sus hombros y soltaba lentamente las manos de la castaña.

- si creo que tienes razón, debemos dejarlo antes de que alguno salga lastimado- levanto la cabeza de los hombros de Hermione – y finjamos que nada de lo que aconteció desde así casi 24 horas sucedió de acuerdo- dijo mirando al piso – si me parece muy bien- dijo Hermione mientras se separaba un poco mas a Harry y tomaba el picaporte de la puerta.

- nos vemos mañana Hermione y no llegues tarde- dijo dando la espalda a Hermione si dejar que tuviera contacto con sus ojos

Hermione salio rápidamente de la habitación sin saber realmente que es lo que estaba haciendo acaso estaba huyendo de Harry o realmente estaba intentando huir de los sentimientos que empezaba a sentir por Harry.

"Que rayos le pasaba" meditaba mientras recogía de nuevos los expedientes y los colocaba en la mesa mas cercana mientras meditaba lo sucedido. Se había comportado como un idiota y lo sabia, y muy en el fondo también sabia que Hermione tenía razón no podía tratarla de igual manera de ahora en adelante por mas que lo intentara. La situación se había salido de sus manos, y no podía explicar al 100% que es lo que le pasaba cuando estaba con ella tenia menos de 2 días que la conocía y apenas podía dejar de pensar en ella, tal vez era solo un capricho, que por cierto había conseguido solo seria cuestión de tiempo para que pasara, como había sucedido muchas veces. Tomo los expedientes y salio de la biblioteca un poco mas tranquilo. Entrego los expedientes directamente sin revisarlos seguramente había hecho un buen trabajo.

Hermione se dirigía por sus cosas cuando recordó que ni siquiera había pasado a los vestidores, tenia que buscar a Matt, se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento y lo vio junto con Neville.

-hola chicos que tal su día?- se acerco hasta ellos.

- hola, que día no?- respondió Neville volteando a verla

-pues la verdad no lo se me la pase en un cuarto de 4x4-

- pues ya me hubiera gustado hacer eso- dijo para luego suspirar – Potter estuvo de mal humor todo el día le grito a todo mundo, seguramente paso una noche muy mala o bueno eso espero por que si así es siempre va ser insoportable-

- si Neville lo mas seguro es que no tuviera una buena mañana- dijo mientras recordaba la pequeña discusión de hace un poco. – esperemos que mañana este de mejor humor-

- ohhh mi autobús nos vemos mañana chicos- corrió hacia la parada despidiéndose solo con la mano.

- Matt disculpa, pero ¿tienes mi mochila?- pregunto al chico que observaba a Neville subirse al autobús.

–Si perdón la tengo en el carro, ¿me acompañas?- Hermione solo asintió mientras caminaban hacia su carro.

Llegaron hasta un carro gris muy bonito le pareció a Hermione, que se quedo parada esperando que Matt le diera sus cosas.

-a qui tienes- Hermione tomo la mochila que el chico le extendía

- ¿quieres ir a comer algo?- pregunto viendo a Hermione parada a unos cuantos pasos de el.

- si no estaría mal- en su departamento no tenía mucho y si que tenía mucha hambre, Matt solo sonrío y se apresuro a abrir su carro.

Harry salía hacia el estacionamiento, se subió a su moto y levanto la vista justo para ver como Hermione se subía al auto del chico que la estaba ayudando. No sabia que pensar, dijo al final de cuentas podían hacer lo que quisieran no, creo que lo había dejado muy claro pero no pudo dejar de sentir una sensación de vacío.


	4. El turno de hermione

Ingreso en el área de personal solo 3 días mas viendo a Harry y terminaría su tortura solo tendría que aguantar 72 horas mas observando a Harry todos los días con esos ojos verdes tan profundos que le ponían los nervios de punta y la hacían sentir que no era ella, con esos labios que le hacían recordar lo que había pasado con el y la hacían recordar como si hubiera sido ayer, solo 72 horas mas y acabaría su tortura.

-Longbotton, Granger, solo quedan 3 días para que termine su rotación conmigo, creo que tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para aprender algo así que su prueba final es estar a cargo de urgencias durante un día, primero tu longbotton, empiezas hoy a las 10 ya le informe al personal que tu eres el jefe responsable- Harry observo como el chico palidecía al instante si no estuviera sentado seguro se iba para atrás – tu ya sabes que hacer de este día depende tu evaluación, estaré de apoyo solo si algo importante sucede pero serás tu el que tome las decisiones- creía que le estaba hablando a la nada ya que el chico parecía que había dejado de escucharlo desde hace rato, solo Hermione parecía escucharlo sin voltearlo a ver y teniendo la mirada en el piso.

-jefe de emergencias se le solicita en recepción- se oyó en la bocina del hospital

-bueno Neville creo que ese eres tu- volteo a ver al chico, mientras observaba el msj. En su localizador y regresaba su vista al chico.

- si ya voy- susurro el chico que se aferraba a su estetoscopio que colgaba en su cuello y se levando de milagro o bueno así lo percibió Harry.

Observo salir a Neville un poco tambaleante, término de arreglar su cabello y se dispuso a seguirlo pero una mano alrededor de su brazo se lo impidió, voltio su mirada hacia la de Harry que la soltó inmediatamente, se quedaron solo observándose durante unos segundos

Her…. Granger- murmuro Harry – no dejes que sus nervios lo traicionen, es un buen chico solo un poco desconfiado- sonrío de medio lado mientras veía salir a Hermione de la sala y se lamentaba de no haberle dicho lo que realmente quería.

Hermione salio a prisa de la sala no podía estar otra vez a solas con Harry o no podría controlar sus hormonas que cada vez que veían esos labios era inevitable no pensar en los besos de Harry- XD Hermione que piensas- se repitió mentalmente – solo 71 horas más-.

Llego a la recepción donde encontró a un Neville parado sin saber que decir o que hacer mientras la recepcionista esperaba ansiosa su respuesta

Neville calma- coloco su mano en su espalda – dime que pasa?- pregunto mientras daba un ligero masaje en la espalda del chico

Tenemos un accidente 2 heridos de gravedad y 3 de baja prioridad- dijo la recepcionista al ver que el chico no reaccionaba

Bien preparen la sal para los heridos, 3 enfermeras y 2 doctores por herido- le dijo a una enfermera que también estaba esperando ordenes- necesitamos que vocee al equipo del Dr. Weasley- le ordeno a la recepcionista que inmediatamente acato la orden.

Bien que pasa aquí?- pregunto Harry llegando a la recepción- recibí tu msj. Betty- le dijo a la enfermara

Ohhh Harry ya sabemos que hacer- dijo mientras se dirigía a preparar la sala 1

Vienen 2 heridos de gravedad 3 enfermeras y 2 doctores por herido, y 3 mas de baja prioridad, Neville ordeno que se preparara la sal mando llamar al equipo del Dr. Weasley –

Bien muy bien - dijo Harry a un Neville que sonreía con nerviosismo y volteaba hacia Hermione.

Harry para que nos necesitas?- pregunto ron que venia con luna y Matt detrás

No Ron yo no t llame, yo no estoy a cargo de urgencias hoy el Dr. Longbotton te pondrá al día- dijo Harry

Viene 3 heridos de baja prioridad – dijo Neville un poco mas seguro- 2 de gravedad- en lo que terminaba de decir eso el primer herido llegaba y Neville otra vez palidecía.

Lo tomamos nosotros- se adelanto Harry ayudando al paramédico con la camilla y dirigiéndose a la sala 1 - ¡ Granger que esperas¡- se escucho su grito a lo lejos, Hermione no tardo en reaccionar y correr hacia el herido.

-bien terminamos aquí, Neville se salvo de su primera muerte en su expediente- comento un Harry con una risa que las enfermeras acompañaron

- pues parece que en la otra sala no les fue muy bien- comento Hermione volteando hacia la otra sala y cortando la risa de Harry.

- que lo lleven a cuidados intensivos y rápido, Hermione hazte cargo- dijo mientras se dirigía a la otra sala donde ron y Neville estaban hablando mientras una enfermera cubría el cuerpo.

Había sido un día muy difícil y eso que ella no había estado a cargo, Neville estaba a su lado la verdad no tenia muchas ganas de querer moverse de donde estaba si para ella fue un día difícil para el hubiera sido peor.

por fin no termino el día- dijo Harry ingresando en la sala de personal – solo 1 muertes no era lo que esperaba pero no podía esperar algo mejor- Neville parecía haber resentido ese comentario- bueno pues que descansen, por que si no me equivoco en 3 horas empieza tu turno Granger,- volteo a ver a una Hermione un poco sorprendida que lo miro con indignación- si lo se, no les avise, pero no había quien cubriera el turno de el viernes en la noche así que me ofrecí, ahora no me culpen, y duerman un poco le espera un turno difícil.

La alarma de su celular no dejaba de sonar – ¿tan rápido habían pasado las 3 horas?- se preguntaba mientras apagaba la alarma solo se daría una rápida ducha y empezaría su turno, se levanto de la cama y observo a Neville en la litera de arriba no se atrevió a despertarlo salio del cuarto y se dirigió a las duchas que están en la sala de personal.

-Granger- Hermione iba saliendo de la sala de personal- que bueno que te veo justo iba a buscarte ya empezó tu turno- dijo Harry mientras bostezaba- me voy a dormir un rato la responsabilidad es toda tuya, intenta no molestarme-

-Pero….- intento decir Hermione a un Harry que se metía al cuarto de camas – vamos Granger ¿que tan difícil puede ser para ti? Si a Neville no le fue tan mal dudo que tú la pases mal- término por cerrar la puerta.

Se metió en el cuarto de camas no quería saber nada de nadie su turno había ido muy mal y todo se le había salido de su control.

-Hermione ¿estas ahí?- escucho a Harry del otro lado de la puerta y solo se acurruco mas mientras unas pocas lagrimas comenzaban a salir.

Entro sin hacer el menor ruido posible y le coloco el seguro a la puerta, la vio recostada en una de las camas seguramente estaba llorando solo se recostó a su lado y la abrazo.

lo siento de verdad lo siento- murmuro Harry mientras mas la abrazaba y la oía sollozar un poco – no creí que fuera un turno tan difícil-

si esta bien no fue tu culpa solo no estuve preparada para eso- murmuro mientras intentaba contener las lagrimas.

Claro que lo estas solo que no había mucho que hacer, no te sientas culpable-

Claro que fue mi culpa Harry si le hubiera dado prioridad a otros heridos-

Hiciste lo correcto consideraste cuales eran los mas graves y les diste prioridad yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo- la abrazo un poco mas mientras recargaba su cabeza en su hombro.

3 personas Harry – dijo mientras se daba vuelta y se recargaba en el pecho de Harry- murieron 3 personas que confiaron en mi y yo los defraude- soltó mas lagrimas

Hermione ya venían en shock cuando llegaron al hospital, hiciste lo que pudiste pero no tenias mucho que hacer, su familia sabe que lo intentaste no cualquiera se sube a la camilla de un herido y le va realizando una rcp mientras lo cambian de cuarto, creo que hasta hiciste mas de lo que debías- se formo un silencio entre los dos, mientras parecía que ambos se encontraban meditando las cosas.

Gracias Harry no tienes por que estar aquí – se separo un poco de el y lo miro a los ojos

Si tengo por que estar aquí- sonrío mientras Hermione se separaba de el mientras se intentaba levantar.

Ya me siento un poco mejor será mejor que me valla a descansar mañana tengo que presentarme con mi nuevo asesor- se sentó sobre la cama

Ammm si cierto- Harry también lo hizo- yo tengo que llenar los papeles de mis dos alumnos.

Gracias Harry de verdad ya me siento mucho mejor- se paro lentamente de la cama

Hermione sobre nosotros- comenzó un Harry un poco temeroso

Creo que quedo claro que no hay un nosotros- se detuvo antes de salir

Si lo se solo que- se armo de valor- me gustas, no se que me pasa cuando estoy contigo soy otra persona, y no me puedo controlar, solo te pido que me disculpes si ehh sido un poco borde contigo –

Tu también me gustas- dijo acercándose un poco a el que seguía sentado en la cama – y mucho la verdad yo tampoco se que me pasa contigo- comenzó a acariciar su mejilla mientras Harry tomaba su otra mano – pero tengo miedo, de las repercusiones tu eres un doctor yo solo soy una estudiante mas-

No eres una estudiante mas, de verdad me gustas, y quiero por lo menos que nos demos una oportunidad

yo no se Harry, tu carrera y la mía están en riesgo

si tu corres el riesgo yo lo hago- soltó Harry tomando sus dos manos y mirándola a los ojos – si es necesario que me hinqué lo hago- Harry fingió hacerlo

no no lo hagas esta bien acepto- Harry sonrío ante el comentario se aproximo a su rostro- solo con una condición- Harry se desanimo un poco- no podemos hacer nada en el hospital afuera podemos ser la pareja mas feliz del mundo pero adentro solo serás el Dr. Potter de acuerdo

Me parece bien, muy bien, solo te pido una condición- Harry se levanto y se aproximo a ella- déjame darte un beso aquí en este lugar por ultima vez,- harry no espero la respuesta y se aproximo a sus labios.


	5. Trabajo de mas

HOLA DE VERDAD LO SIENTO PERO NO TENIA LA INSPIRACIÓN PARA ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA, PERO PARECE QUE YA REGRESO (O ESO ESPERO) ES UN CAPITULO CORTO PERO NECESITABA PUBLICAR ALGO. DE VERDAD LO SIENTO Y ESPERO PUBLICAR MAS SEGUIDO. SALUDOS

Una semana desde que tenia una relación si así se le podía decir con Harry, no tenía mucho tiempo para estar juntos, Malfoy exigía casi el 100% de mi tiempo y el poco tiempo que le quedaba lo dedicaba a dormir, estudiar y cuando podía ayudaba a Harry con sus expedientes.

Apenas podía caminar con todos los expedientes de Malfoy, podría jurar que tenía meses que no los revisaba, y que para mi mala suerte me tocaba hacerlo. Entre en la biblioteca y deje los expedientes en la primera mesa que encontré, comencé a revisar los expedientes.

-hola, sabia que estarías aquí- un chico alto y con un inconfundible cabello indomable entraba en la biblioteca.

-hola- deje el expediente que estaba revisando para ver a Harry sentarse enfrente de mí.

- ¿llevas mucho tiempo?- Harry tomo uno de los expedientes que ya había revisado.

- si creo que si- revise mi reloj – "rayos" La cirugía de Malfoy – acomode los expedientes.

-déjalos, yo los cuido, tengo que revisar los míos- me enseño unos pocos expedientes que tenía.

- gracias Harry, será mejor que me vaya- me acerque a la salida Harry solo me observaba - ¿Te veo al rato?- le pregunte antes de salir

- si aquí te espero- sonrío y regreso su vista hacía los expedientes. Salí de la biblioteca para preparar al paciente de Malfoy.

Después de preparar al paciente y estar al pendiente de que a Malfoy no necesitara nada me dirigí a la biblioteca espero que Harry siga ahí. Entre en la biblioteca me encontré con Harry recargado sobre sus brazos se había dormido, me acerque donde estaba y no pude resistirme a observarlo dormir un rato, acaricie su mejilla mientras lo intentaba despertar. Sus orbes verdes me observaron con curiosidad.

-vaya ¿Cuanto tiempo me dormí?- me pregunto mientras se estiraba un poco

- no lo se Harry, talvez unos 30 minutos- el solo sonrío mientras acomodaba sus expedientes.

- tengo un poco de hambre, ¿ya nos vamos? Conozco un lugar que talvez te guste-

- tengo que revisar los expedientes.- Harry pareció decepcionarse un poco – pero tengo toda la noche para hacerlo así que te acompaño.-

-enserio- Harry se emociono tanto que al levantarse de su silla la tiro.

- si solo déjame guardar los expedientes, me los voy a llevar-

Harry me ayudo a guardar los expedientes en mis cosas y los que no cupieron los guardo en sus cosas. Salimos del hospital por separado y lo espere a una cuadra del hospital. Harry no tardo en llegar en su moto, me subí y arranco sin que yo supiera el destino.

Llegamos aun restaurante de estilo japonés, se veía muy bonito por afuera, estaciono la moto e ingresamos en el restaurante en el cual solo algunas mesas estaban ocupadas.

-no pensé que te gustara la comida japonesa- nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de la ventana

-si el sushi es de mi comida favorita, ¿te gusta?- me pregunto mientras revisaba la carta – por que si no es así podemos ir a otro sitio

-no esta bien aquí- me apresure a contestar mientras también observaba la carta.

La mesera se nos acerco y ordenamos, mientras esperábamos platicamos del hospital y de su experiencia con sus internos. Fue muy divertido ver a Harry paliándose con los palillos y su arroz. Terminamos de comer y Harry insistió en pagar la cuenta. Me subí a la moto de Harry, y arranco sin saber el rumbo que tomaría Harry. Estuve cerca de 20 minutos sujetada de la cintura de Harry, todavía no me acostumbraba a viajar en moto y casi todo el viaje me la pasaba con los ojos cerrados solo sentía que Harry tomaba muchas curvas, tenia confirmado que a mi casa no íbamos. Harry se detuvo y apago la moto, me sentí con la confianza de abrir los ojos y soltar a Harry.

-¿te gusta?- Harry también bajo de la moto

-Si es muy bonito- habíamos llegado a la zona mas alta de la ciudad – nunca había venido aquí- me acerque al barandal para observar mejor la ciudad

-Yo vengo siempre que necesito pensar- se acerco a mi lado – ves ahí esta el hospital- señalo donde estaba un edificio con luces intermitentes alrededor.

-Se ve tan pequeño todo- me aproxime donde estaba Harry, el tomo mi mano mientras seguíamos observando el paisaje.

-Tenia mucho tiempo que no estábamos solos, deberíamos darnos más tiempo- su mirada se poso en la mía.

-Si, deberíamos darnos mas tiempo- me dedico una de sus sonrisas irresistibles mientras seguíamos observando el paisaje – mira la hora será mejor que nos vayamos- rompí el pequeño hechizo que se había formado. Harry observo su reloj y asintió mientras soltaba mi mano y caminaba hacia la moto.

-Gracias Harry me gusto mucho- me acerque hacia Harry que ya estaba en la moto.

-Sabia que te iba a gustar, es muy tranquilo- se coloco de lado en la moto -mira-señalo hacía el hospital para observar un helicóptero descendiendo en el hospital.

-Que bueno que no estamos ahí- Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras me tomaba de las manos y me acercaba a el, unimos nuestros labios como en mucho tiempo no lo habíamos hecho, al principio fue algo lento pero poco a poco hacíamos mas intenso el contacto entre nosotros, solo nos separamos cuando el aire fue insuficiente.

-Será mejor que regresemos a tu casa- Harry me ofreció el casco, suspire un poco y me subí a la moto. Arranco rumbo a mi departamento.

-Llegamos- me dijo mientras apagaba la moto, descendí de la moto, mientras Harry preparaba los expedientes. También bajo de la moto. – no creas que voy a dejar que los cargues- camino hacia la entrada del edificio sin dejarme replicar. Me apresure a abrir la puerta del departamento, Harry coloco los expedientes sobre la mesa.

-Gracias Harry- cerré la puerta del departamento – disculpa el desorden pero no tengo mucho tiempo de ordenar un poco-

-No te preocupes, tampoco esta tan desordenado- Harry se quedo parado sin saber que hacer

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?- me acerque al pequeño frigobar que tenia – tengo un refresco- saque la lata del frigobar

-Y ¿tu que vas a tomar?- me pregunto mientras se sentaba en el sofá

-Me preparare un café, creo que hoy no voy a dormir mucho- coloque agua en la estufa para el café. – puedes prender la TV si quieres-

-Prefiero también un café- encendió la TV mientras yo esperaba que el agua se calentara. Prepare los cafés y me acerque al sofá donde estaba Harry que de nuevo se había dormido. Preferí no molestarlo y lo acomode mejor en el sillón, y me puse a hacer los expedientes.

-Llevaba un poco mas de la mitad de los expedientes cuando sentí que Harry se empezaba a despertar, el reloj de la sala marcaba las 12:00 en punto.

-¿me dormí mucho?- me pregunto mientras se paraba del sillón y se estiraba un poco

-Un poco como 1 hora- le conteste sin despegar la vista del expediente que estaba revisando, se acerco donde estaba y tomo un expediente.

-Te ayudo, así acabaras mas rápido- se sentó en la silla que estaba enfrente de mi.

-Harry no tienes que hacerlo, tu estas muy cansado y tienes que llenar tus expedientes- cerré el expediente que acababa de revisar para observar a Harry

-Tengo quien lo haga por mi recuerdas- no pudo evitar sonreír mientras yo solo observaba los expedientes que faltaban

-Y me lo dices ami, seguramente Malfoy esta disfrutando de su tranquila noche- bufe mientras tomaba otro expediente. Harry solo asintió mientras revisaba mas expedientes.

Acabamos de revisar los expedientes que faltaban mas rápido de lo que esperaba. Solo 1 hora ½ mas tarde ya no quedaba ningún expediente. Mientras afuera una lluvia parecida a una tromba comenzaba a escucharse.

-será mejor que me valla- Harry se levanto de la silla y me dio un pequeño beso –antes de que llueva mas fuerte, te veo mañana- se acerco a la puerta.

-Harry gracias, sin tu ayuda no hubiera acabado- el chico se detuvo antes de salir de la puerta, un fuerte trueno ilumino el cielo – mejor no te vallas esta lloviendo muy fuerte- le dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. – no quiero que tengas un accidente- tome la mano de Harry.

-No te preocupes he manejado con climas peores- apretó un poco mas fuerte mi mano – te veo mañana de acuerdo- me dio un beso un poco mas apasionado que el anterior abrió la puerta y otro rayo ilumino el cielo, cortándose la luz del edificio.

-No me dejes sola me dan miedo las tormentas- le dije mientras no soltaba su mano. Harry río un poco ante mi confesión.

-Bueno pero duermo en el sofá ¿de acuerdo?- volvió a entrar al departamento. Yo solo asentí hacia su petición. Otro trueno ilumino el cielo.

-Gracias- seguía tomando la mano de Harry

-Uyyy no esto no lo compensas con un gracias- Harry me acerco a su cuerpo y yo la verdad tampoco opuse mucha resistencia

-Así, entonces como vamos a compensar esta compañía- yo le seguí el juego a Harry mientras mordía mi labio inferior.

-No lo se suelo tener costos muy elevados- coloque mis manos sobre el pecho de Harry mientras me acercaba mi rostro al suyo. Y el me radiaba con sus brazos.

-Ummm... entonces no me va a alcanzar- otro rayo ilumino el oscuro edificio, mientras unía mis labios con los de Harry. Guíe a Harry hacia mi habitación – ¿puedes dormir conmigo?- Harry medito su respuesta – solo dormir- aclare.

-Entramos en la habitación, me cambie en el baño mientras Harry solo se quedo en ropa interior, me acomode al lado de Harry mientras la lluvia se oía mas fuerte, Harry pareció notarlo y solo me abrazo y nos quedándonos completamente dormidos.


	6. ¿desconfianza?

ADVERTENCIA UN POCO DE CONTENIDO M+ NO ES MUY FUERTE PERO PARA PERSONAS SENCIBLES ES UNA ADVERTENCIA.

POR CIERTO POR POCO SE ME OLVIDA:

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS POR MAS QUE QUISIERA

Sentí un poco de brisa entrar desde la ventana, me levante con un poco de pesadez y mire el despertador 6:28, apague el despertador antes de que comenzara a sonar no quería que despertara a mi acompañante que todavía permanecía dormido, podría jurar que lo oía roncar un poco, me levante intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, cerré la ventana. Prepare mis cosas y me metí a la ducha.

-Harry- Llame al chico que todavía estaba dormido, no pude evitar ver a la perfección cada una de sus facciones, comencé a acariciar su mejilla. Mi atención se centro en sus labios delgados y me fue imposible no unirlos con los míos, Harry mostró unos reflejos impresionantes no dejo que me separara de el mientras prolongamos un poco mas el contacto entre nosotros.

-me encanta despertar de esta manera- busco sus lentes en la cómoda – podría repetirlo todos los días- me dedico una de sus sonrisas encantadoras.

- Harry ya levántate, te he preparado la ducha- le dije mientras jalaba las sabanas que lo cubrían.

- eso no fue tan agradable- me recrimino mientras se sentaba en la cama y se estiraba un poco. Tomo la toalla que le ofrecía y se metió a la ducha.

Fui a la cocina y calenté un poco de agua, y comencé a planchar mi cabello ya que de no hacerlo seguramente se esponjaría y no podría controlarlo. Termine de hacerlo justo cuando Harry salía de la ducha, con su cabello todavía un poco mojado que lo hacia verse muy bien. No pude apartar mi mirada del chico en cuestión.

-¿tengo algo malo?- me pregunto Harry que noto la forma en que lo miraba.

-no nada- regrese la vista de nuevo al espejo.

-entonces…- Harry se había acercado a mi, hizo mi cabello aun lado y me comenzó a besar el cuello

-¡Rayos!- Salí corriendo de la habitación mientras el característico sonido de que el agua estaba lista se oía en la cocina. - ¿Prefieres café o té?- le grite a Harry que venia saliendo de la habitación mientras terminaba de abotonaba su camisa.

-un café, gracias, pero yo lo preparo- Coloque lo necesario en la encimera, mientras Harry preparaba su café.

-¿quieres llevar un poco al hospital?- mi celular se escucho en mi bolsa, no me moleste en revisarlo era el mensaje que recibía casi todas las mañanas.

- si me gustaría, tu celular sonó- le dio el primer sorbo a su café. Yo tome 3 termos de la alacena. – ¿no vas a revisarlo? Puede alguien importante-

- No, es un masaje de Matt- Harry casi escupe el café que se acababa de tomar mientras servia el café en los termos.

- y ¿que quiere?- me pregunto mientras dejaba su taza en la mesa y me miraba directamente. Medite mi respuesta

- Decirme que ya llego- mi celular volvió a sonar en la bolsa, me apresure a acomodar mis cosas tome 2 de los termos y los expedientes. – Hablamos en la noche ¿si?- le di un pequeño beso, Harry volteo el rostro y se lo dí en la mejilla. – cierra bien – tome mis llaves y salí del departamento.

Caminaba por los pasillos del hospital buscando a Malfoy, en esta ocasión no podía tomar yo la decisión, y necesitaba su firma. Me dirigía a los dormitorios seguramente estaría ahí por la cara que tenía en la mañana estaría descansando. Me detuve a firmar una autorización de alta que una enfermera tenía para mí.

-Hola Hermione – me saludo Ginny que venia atrás de mí a toda prisa con el celular en la mano, tampoco tenia buena cara. – té veo al rato-

-hola- apenas alcance a contestar ya que se apresuraba por el pasillo, termine de firmar la autorización.

Continúe por el pasillo, no me sorprendió ver a Ginny ingresando en una habitación de las 3 disponibles. Lo que realmente me sorprendió fue ver a Malfoy salir de una de las habitaciones unos segundos después y meterse en la que Ginny lo había hecho. Por un momento creí que se había equivocado y que no tardaría en salir de ahí pero mi reloj negaba mis conclusiones. Permanecí en el pasillo mientras mi cerebro procesaba lo que acababa de ver sin realmente saber que hacer. Malfoy y Ginny juntos eso si era algo sorprendente. Después de todo Harry y yo no éramos los únicos implicados de una manera no profesional a menos que estuviera ayudando a Ginny pero sinceramente era Malfoy y la palabra ayudar no estaba en su vocabulario. Pedí en recepción que le enviaran un msj. a Malfoy y continué dando seguimiento a los demás pacientes.

Después de cómo casi 30 minutos y un poco más despeinado de lo que acostumbraba Malfoy se hizo presente. Se encontraba de mejor humor al característico tanto así que nos dejaría participar en la cirugía que tenia en la tarde. En un tiempo libre que tuve baje a la primera planta necesitaba ver a Harry y contarle lo que había visto. No me fue difícil encontrarlo estaba platicando con Ron cerca de la recepción del hospital.

-hola Granger- me saludo ron que me observo venir ya que Harry se encontraba de espaldas.

-hola Dr. Weasley- salude a Ron mientras Harry seguía de espaldas ami afortunadamente el localizador de Ron sonó dejándonos a Harry y ami solos. – ¿Qué crees? Adivina lo que me paso- la emoción en mi voz no se hizo esperar

- mmm no lo se tal vez viste a Matt sin camisa- comenzó a caminar y se metió un consultorio vacío mientras se recargaba en la pared. .

- no fue eso – ignore el comentario de Harry no tenia ganas de discutir con el – es algo mas importante para nosotros- cerré la puerta del consultorio y me coloque frente a el.

- así y que puede ser mas importante que dejarme solo en tu apartamento- note el enojo en su comentario.

- aquí no Harry- Harry soltó una risa sarcástica mientras recargaba su cabeza en la columna – bueno si lo siento debí de haberte dicho que Matt pasa por mi algunos días, pero es que no sabía como lo ibas a tomar-

- sabes no me molesta que pasen por ti- me dedico una mirada un poco triste- lo que realmente me decepciona es que no confíes en mi para contarme ese tipo de cosas, no se realmente en que concepto me tengas-

- yo realmente lo siento Harry, debí de haberte dicho las cosas- mi localizador comenzó a sonar – ¿podemos seguir hablando en la noche?- busque contactar con la mirada de Harry.

- no lo se, talvez debamos pensar un poco mas las cosas, darnos un espacio- seguía con la mirada en el piso

- por favor Harry, realmente no queremos eso podemos continuar en la noche- Las palabras de Harry me tomaron por sorpresa y no pude evitar que mis ojos se humedecieran un poco. Tome su brazo, el lo aparto lentamente. – Dime que por lo menos vamos a pensar un poco las cosas y lo platicamos en la noche ¿de acuerdo?- Harry seguía con la mirada baja.

- no lo creo que sea lo mejor- Harry se separo de la pared y camino hacía la puerta. –Tal vez si necesitamos un tiempo-

- Harry de verdad lo siento, todo esto es mi culpa, tome las decisiones equivocadas, y prometo que voy a confiar mas en ti – no podía evitar que mis lagrimas salieran lentamente – de verdad lo siento Harry- limpie mis lagrimas Harry seguía tomando el picaporte de la puerta.

- adiós Hermione- salió de la consulta sin dejarme replicar.

Me limpie las lagrimas espero unos minutos mientras me calmaba, mi localizador volvió a sonar y salí de la consulta. En la cirugía de Malfoy estorbe mas de lo que ayude si no hubiera sido por que Matt me dijo algunas respuestas de lo que preguntaba Malfoy seguramente tendría trabajo extra. La cirugía se prolongo mas de lo planeado, y Matt me llevo a mi casa, lo primero que hice fue llegar al sillón y pensar en mi relación con Harry, mientras algunas lagrimas salía de mis ojos sin poder controlarlas. Realmente Harry había terminado conmigo y lo peor del caso era que tenía razón tenia que haber confiado más en él.

Escuche como tocaban directamente la puerta del departamento, me tarde un poco en levantarme del sillón otra vez tocaron la puerta. Abrí la puerta sin ver quién era si tocaba con tanta insistencia seguramente seria algo grave. Me sorprendí de ver a Harry recargado en la puerta con los ojos un poco brillosos, podía notar el olor a alcohol desde donde estaba pero no me importo lo abrace en cuanto reaccione y el correspondió el abrazo entro en el departamento y cerro la puerta.

-lo siento, lo siento- tome con mis manos la cara de Harry mientras el no soltaba mi cintura y comencé a besarlo. – No volverá a pasar- le dije en cuanto nuestros labios se separaron.

-ya no importa- balbució Harry mientras me daba otro beso esta vez mas intenso y me quietaba el sweater. Mientras acariciaba mi abdomen.

No me quede atrás y le comencé a quitar la chamarra, mientras nuestros besos se hacían mas intensos, sin saber como llegamos ala habitación no se como le había hecho pero Harry ya estaba en ropa interior y él pareció haberse dado cuenta por que se apresuro a quitarme la ropa que me hacía falta. Comenzó a besar mi cuello yo solo disfrutaba del placer que Harry me proporcionaba en cuanto termino con mi cuello siguió descendiendo hasta uno de mis pechos que beso con suavidad, yo solo acariciaba su cabello, Harry pareció no poder resistir mas y me acostó en la cama mientras se ponía encima mío y se acomodaba dentro de mí mientras buscaba con ansias mis labios. Harry empezó un vaiven lento al principio y poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo mientras mis manos acariciaban su abdomen y su espalda. Fue una de las noches mas apasionantes que he tenido, Harry se había quedado dormido después de una noche muy interesante, yo solo lo observaba dormir.


	7. Necesitamos tiempo

El despertador comenzó a sonar, Harry que estaba más próximo al despertador estiro su brazo y lo arrojo al piso mientras se volvía a tapar con las sabanas, no puede evitar negar con la cabeza mientras tomaba una sabana para cubrirme e ir por el despertador que comenzaba a sonar de nuevo. Elegí la ropa que me pondría, y me metí a la ducha.

Cuando salí Harry no estaba en la cama, supuse que estaría en la cocina, me aproxime a puerta de la habitación y justo escuche cuando la puerta principal se cerraba. Comencé a cambiarme mas automáticamente que concientemente, quería pensar que tal vez Harry había ido a su casa a cambiarse, no encontré otra razón para su comportamiento. Salí del departamento y me dirigí al hospital.

Pasaba más de la mitad de mi turno y Harry no daba señales de aparecer y yo no me armaba de valor para bajar a buscarlo.

-Granger, que estas haciendo no se supone que debes preparar al paciente- Malfoy llamo mi atención

- si lo siento Dr. Ya voy- Camine hacía donde estaba el paciente.

- no mejor baja a urgencias- Malfoy me detuvo a mitad del camino – hay un paciente que necesita evaluación quirúrgica.

- creo que Matt esta en urgencias- quería evitar bajar a urgencias

- mmmm – pareció meditarlo un poco – No, y busca a tu noviecito y que suba necesito que prepare al paciente, y que me busque cuando lo haga- Malfoy dio media vuelta y se fue rumbo a la cafetería yo por lo mientras bajaba a urgencias.

Escogí ir por las escaleras seguramente con la suerte que me cargo me encontraría con Harry y no sabría que decirle o mas específicamente que hacer. No me fue difícil encontrar a Matt perdiendo el tiempo con una enfermera. Que al verme llegar dejaron de platicar tan cerca como lo hacían.

-hola Hermione a ¿que se debe tu visita?- Se arreglaba el cabello mientras me dirigía una de sus típicas sonrisas conquistadoras.

- ¿interrumpí? Malfoy me mando a ver un paciente- le di el expediente que tenia para el

- tu sabes que nunca interrumpes ¿Qué es esto?- tomo el expediente y le dio una rápida ojeada.

- Malfoy quiere que prepares a un paciente- ignore su comentario

- vaya entonces me doy prisa, te veo en la cirugía- subió las escaleras rumbo al piso de cirugía.

Lo seguí con la mirada hasta que se perdió en las escaleras, camine rumbo a la recepción para saber que paciente era el que necesitaba la revisión de cirugía.

-hola vengo de cirugía- le dije a la muy desinteresada recepcionista

- aja- ni si quiera me voltio a ver mientras seguía con su vista en la computadora. –Llene el formato- Me paso una tabla con una pluma.

- vengo del departamento de cirugía me llamaron por un paciente- le repetí a la señorita que por primera vez me ponía atención.

- ¡Granger! Que bueno que estas aquí, mi paciente no puede esperar- Ron me tomo por sorpresa, mientras esperaba que lo siguiera

-Gracias- le dije a la recepcionista que tenia de nuevo su vista en el monitor.

- no es lo que se puede decir una empleada eficiente, pero es la mejor con la computadora- Caminamos por el pasillo rumbo a las camas – los de cirugía si que son lentos eh – me ofreció el expediente que acababa de tomar de la cama del paciente. Yo solo asentí ante el comentario de Ron y comencé a revisar el expediente.

- hola señor Thomson, soy la Dra. Granger vengo de cirugía- corrí la cortina que cubría al paciente – supongo que el Dr. Weasley le comento el por que de mi visita- el señor que estaba en la cama solo asintió – bueno siendo así y si usted me lo permite voy a revisarlo- me coloque los guantes y comencé a palpar al paciente.

Cinco minutos después estaba firmando la autorización para subir al paciente.

-Gracias Granger- me agradeció – suelen ponernos mas trabas los de cirugía, supongo que por las camas- ron me regreso el expediente firmado – todo tuyo-solo sonreí y tome la camilla del paciente hacía cirugía.

Mientras esperaba que el ascensor descendiera, mas nerviosa de lo común me debatía entre buscar a Harry o no.

-Hermione que bueno que sigues aquí- Luna llego corriendo

-hola luna toma un poco de aire- luna se relajo un poco, el ascensor anuncio su llegada

- Ron me pidió que te buscara- me ayudo a meter la camilla al elevador – necesita que veas un paciente-

- si en cuanto instale al señor Thomson bajo ¿de acuerdo?- presione el botón del piso de cirugía

- no, Ron me pidió que fuera de urgencia- no dejaba que las puertas se cerraran -por favor- medite mi respuesta después de todo ella era muy amable conmigo

- bueno esta bien- luna sonrió – pero me debes una buena- luna no dejo de sonreír mientras me bajaba de elevador.

-yo lo subo- las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

Busque a Ron, no volvería a pedir informes en recepción o al menos no en su turno. Supuse que si seria una emergencia talvez en alguna de las salas de trauma, así que me dirigí hacia allá. No me fue difícil distinguir a ron entre en la sala.

-que bueno que no subiste, llego hace 5 minutos- Ron se encontraba intubando al paciente.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?- Me coloque los guantes mientras revisaba su brazo

- accidente en moto, ¿se va a salvar?- sentí un pequeño escalofrío, me miro mientras limpiaba el brazo.

-posiblemente, ay que estabilizarlo de inmediato- ron solo asintió mientras revisaba las constantes

- ¿que hace aquí?- me quede paralizada al escuchar a Harry detrás de mí

- es de cirugía yo la llame- Ron miro a Harry.

- Creí haberte dicho que quería a Malfoy- Seguía sin poder ver a Harry

- OH vamos Harry solo viene a revisar al paciente-

- Pues que venga otro- tome la indirecta supongo que las cosas estaban claras ahora

- bueno, siendo así en cuando Malfoy termine la cirugía bajara a revisarlo- deje lo que estaba haciendo y mire a Harry – es su problema ahora- salí de la habitación.

- espera- Ron salió corriendo de la sala – no esta de buen humor hoy a tenido dos días muy malos- por un momento me sentí culpable- solo recibe al chico ¿de acuerdo?- me detuve ante la suplica de ron.

- lo siento no puedo Harry tiene razón solo Malfoy puede aceptarlo- Ron mostró un poco de decepción- pero veré que puedo hacer- sonrió – te aviso- y salí rumbo a quirófano.

Corrí lo mas que pude si no recibía una respuesta de Malfoy perdería el brazo. Estaba haciendo una cirugía con Matt.

-¿Dónde estabas?- me pregunto Malfoy sin dejar de ver al paciente

- En urgencias, llego un paciente que casi pierde el brazo necesita cirugía y un brazo- Malfoy pareció meditarlo un poco.

- bueno parece que hoy abra fiesta- soltó una carcajada- admítelo y prepáralo ya casi termino-

Volví a bajar a urgencias, y me dirigí a la sala donde Harry continuaba discutiendo con Ron.

-Otra vez tu- ignore el comentario de Harry y me dirigí a Ron

-Malfoy lo acepto, necesito subirlo de inmediato-

- bien entonces hay que apurarnos- Ron comenzó a preparar la camilla. Acomode el brazo del paciente.

- No lo toques no quiero que se lesione mas lo subiría alguno de mis internos- el comentario nos tomo por sorpresa. Ya no pude soportar los comentarios de Harry.

-bueno ¡basta ya no! - mire directamente a los ojos a Harry – te pedí disculpas y no es para que te lo tomes así – no me importo que Ron estuviera presente – madura un poco Harry- tome al paciente y comencé a moverlo. Dejando a un Harry sorprendido y a Ron muy confuso.

La cirugía del brazo se prolongo mas de lo que esperaba, y Malfoy se la paso recriminándome el que quisiera salvarle el brazo, y la cirugía del señor Thomson otra razón para que Malfoy siguiera reclamándome, "lo pudimos haber hecho otro día", pero por fin había terminado mi día.

Caminamos hacia los vestidores. Apenas podía sostenerme.

-ufff... que día, ¿me dejas darme un baño? y nos vamos- me pregunto Matt mientras me abría la puerta del vestidor.

-Si esta bien, acomodare mis cosas- entramos hasta los lockers y Matt tomo sus cosas y entro a las duchas. Lo seguí con la mirada.

-hola- Harry estaba recargado en uno de los locker

- ah eres tu- me acerque a mi locker

- lo siento- se había acercado a mi

- que es lo que sientes- tome una pausa mientras dejaba a Harry pensativo – el intentar humillarme o dejarme sola en la mañana- mire a Harry que estaba peligrosamente cerca de mi

- ¿podrías perdonarme?

- No Harry- volví a tomar aire – no llevamos mas de un mes y ya hemos discutido 2 veces y casi por lo mismo, yo no puedo hacerme daño- lagrimas comenzaban a salir de mis ojos por mas que las quise retener Harry solo escuchaba – yo no puedo Harry, esta situación me supera por completo- me recargue sobre mi locker

- lo se, y de verdad lo siento yo lo que menos quiero es hacerte daño- se recargo en los locker del frente-

- pero lo hacemos Harry, si así es al principio no quiero ver mas adelante, me haces sentirme la persona mas segura, y contigo me siento muy bien Harry, por eso no puedo mas- no podía detener mis lagrimas

- Herms, ya no sigas- se acerco donde estaba – yo también lo siento, eres la única con la que ha pasado tan rápido- comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla – y yo no se que me pasa, solo se que nunca mas te voy hacer daño- Coloca sus dos manos en mi cara.

- lo se Harry- no podía sostener la mirada con sus ojos – ahora yo soy la que te pido tiempo- mire sus ojos llorosos

- estas segura ¿que es lo que quieres? Si es así yo voy a respetar tu decisión por mas que me duela- solo asentí, mientras sentía como sus manos dejaban de tomar mi rostro.

Escuche un ruido y Harry se separo inmediatamente, Matt salía de la ducha, solo nos miro un poco extrañado, se acerco a su locker tomo sus cosas.

-hola ¿te espero Hermione?- me pregunto antes de salir.

-Si ya voy- conteste como pude. Tome mis cosas y cerré mi locker. Suspire un poco.

-Nos vemos Harry- me acerque a el – no me busques yo lo hago- le di un beso en la mejilla mientras sentía como se dejaba caer sobre los lockers, salí de los vestidores.

Camine hacía el estacionamiento Matt ya me esperaba en el automóvil, me subí sin decir nada, solo le sonreí y arranco rumbo a mi casa, fue algo incomodo el viaje ninguno de los dos decía algo. Matt se estaciono enfrente de mi edificio.

-¿pasa algo entre Potter y tú?- me pregunto antes de bajar del coche, tomándome por sorpresa.

- nada, solo quería preguntarme por el chico del brazo- no pareció creerme

- mmm ¿estas segura? Puedes confiar en mí-

- lo se matt y de verdad te lo agradezco- sentí como se me quebraba la voz

- Te he visto algo distraída estos días, ¿es por el?- no pude soportar mas y comencé a llorar un poco.

- si es por el- las lagrimas seguían saliendo de mis ojos. Matt solo me abrazo mientras me desahogaba con el.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve desahogándome con el, solo se que me sentí mucho mejor después de calmarme un poco.

-será mejor que subas, necesitas descansar un poco - termino el abrazo y me miro

-Gracias, ¿quieres subir?-

-No, esta vez no, descansa mañana tenemos un día pesado, y ya no pienses en eso veras como se soluciona- sonreí un poco.

- ¿paso por ti mañana?- Sentí de nuevo un mal recuerdo

- si gracias Matt- baje del auto, me despedí de el y me metí al departamento mientras sentía que las lagrimas volvían a brotar de mis ojos.


	8. Un mes mas

Apenas había podido dormir lo de anoche no me había favorecido en lo más mínimo, y justo hoy que tenia una cita con el director del hospital para prolongar mi estancia en cirugía. Me levante como pude y me arregle lo más rápido y mejor que pude, no podía llegar tarde.

-hola ¿Cómo dormiste?- Matt ya estaba esperándome en el auto mientras me daba un vaso de café

- ¿como crees que fue mi noche? Gracias- tome el café que me ofrecía. - no muy buena- tome un poco del café

- si se nota- Matt me observo durante un rato parecía un poco sorprendido.

- ¿mucho?- me mire en el espejo retrovisor mientras arreglaba mi cabello

- no te ves muy bien-regreso su vista hacía el frente- ¿estas nerviosa?- Matt encendió el auto.

-un poco- me coloque el cinturón.

- te va ir bien te van a dar la prologa-

- eso espero, mi beca depende de eso-

- Dumbledore, por lo que eh oído es muy accesible-

- eso espero- el viaje al hospital fue muy tranquilo no comentamos nada mas.

Entramos al hospital, y para mi mala suerte Harry estaba en recepción no pude evitar que me viera entrar con Matt, no tenia muy buena cara, pero ambos nos ignoramos Matt solo le dio los buenos días. Fui directo al ultimo piso del hospital, mis nervios cada vez me traicionaban mas. Llegue a la oficina del director que ya me esperaba me informo su secretaria, suspire un poco y ingrese en la oficina.

30 minutos después salía de esta, no me había ido tan mal después de todo, mi prologa en cirugía por lo menos de parte del director estaba aceptada, solo faltaba que Weasley cediera en la rotación. Haci que baje de nuevo al primer piso.

-Dr. Weasley – me lo encontré en el pasillo, camino a urgencias

-vaya que rápidos son ustedes apenas los llame y ya bajaste- me extendió el expediente que llevaba en la mano

- no baje por eso, necesito que me firme algo- no dejamos de caminar hasta que llegamos a la sala de urgencias. Aproveche para darle los papeles mientras revisaba el expediente.

- ¿no tengo mucha opción verdad?- yo solo negué con la cabeza – bueno ni hablar. Firmo los papeles – tendrás que soportar a Malfoy otro mes- me regreso los papeles

- Gracias doctor-

- no nada de gracias, acepta a mi paciente- me invito a pasar a la sala.

- no puedo si no si lo hacía tengo que llevar los papeles, no debe de tardar en bajar Matt- le sonreí mientras regresaba el expediente.

Mi turno por fin había terminado y claro esta después de reponerle a Malfoy los minutos que me tome en la mañana, "sin su autorización" me dirigía al bar donde fui la primera vez que estuve con Harry. "por que no salía de mis pensamientos ¡maldita sea!".

-hola chicos- me acerque a ellos que estaban en una mesa

- Hermione te tardaste- Neville se levanto para que yo me sentara al lado de Ginny y luna.

- lo siento chicos, Malfoy y los minutos que le debía- me senté mientras Matt me servia un vaso de cerveza

-pensar que dentro de unos días me toca rotar con el- el pesimismo en la voz de Neville fue notable.

- Oh vamos Neville no es tan malo yo te ayudare –le di un trago a mi cerveza

- ¿pero si tú vas a rotar con Weasley?-

- no ya no voy a seguir con Malfoy- Ginny casi se atraganta, pero lo disimulo muy bien – hoy me autorizaron mi rotación, por la beca- Neville solo asintió.

Seguimos platicando de las rotaciones y de nuestros residentes, cuando la puerta del bar se abrió, tenia vista directa a la puerta, por ella ingresaron Ron, Draco y para variar Harry. Se dirigieron a la barra, Malfoy miro de reojo a Ginny que comenzaba a bailar animadamente con Matt, este regreso su vista a la barra con un poco de molestia pude notar. Pero en cuanto podía no le quitaba la vista a Ginny que ni cuenta se había dado.

- creo que alguien no esta muy feliz de verte bailar- le comente discretamente en cuanto regreso a la mesa

- ¿Cómo?-

- en la barra- Ginny miro la barra y su sorpresa no se hizo notar.

- ¡por dios! ¿Lo sabes? ¿Desde cuando? ¿El te dijo?- hablo rápidamente – no no creo que el te lo dijera ay no ¿Cómo? ¿Por que?-

- Ginny cálmate creo que la cerveza te esta haciendo efecto- Ginny guardo silencio y me miro con seriedad

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- me pregunto como por tercera vez con preocupación

-los vi entrar en los dormitorios el otro día-

- Genial le dije a Draco que era peligroso- me miro – ¿alguien mas lo sabe?-

- no, nadie más-

-gracias, no se que decirte- se recargo en el respaldo de la silla

- no tienes que decirme nada, ni explicarme nada cuando pasa, pasa- Ginny me agradeció con una tímida sonrisa – Creo que mejor vas con Draco- el chico se había levantado de la barra y se dirigía a la salida, Ginny dudo un poco- anda ve yo les explico- Tomo sus cosas y salio discretamente del bar.

-ven Hermione vamos a bailar- Matt solo me tomo de la mano y me dirigió a la pista. Bailamos un poco, al poco tiempo sentí la mirada de Harry desde la barra, lo mire discretamente mientras se tomaba una copa sin pensarlo mucho sin separar la vista de Matt y yo.

- Matt podemos sentarnos-

- ¿Por qué?- el chico se acerco más a mí

- por favor no puedo hacerlo- solté a Matt

- no tienes por que dejarte intimidar por Potter, tienes que seguir adelante- Matt miro hacía la barra.

- ya lo se, pero aun no puedo- Matt me volvió a tomar de la mano y me dirigió a la mesa. Donde tome mi vaso de cerveza sin pensarlo mucho.

Llevaba ya mi 4to vaso de cerveza y empezaba a sentir los estragos afortunadamente Harry ya no me miraba tan seguido, aunque ambos nos buscábamos con la vista. Me dirigí al WC y de regreso tuve que pasar por la barra. Ron estaba platicando con dos chicas en la barra.

-Parece que me olvidaste fácilmente eh- Harry tomo su vaso sin pensarlo y pidió otro.

- no Harry no lo he hecho- no pensé demasiado mi respuesta tal vez el alcohol.

- pues Matt parece no pensar eso-

- vez, precisamente por eso es que no funciono- me apoye en la barra

- si talvez- Harry volvió a tomar un poco de su vaso

- ¿Que estas tomando?- mire su vaso

- Vodka ¿Quieres uno?- negué inmediatamente

- estoy con cerveza- Harry solo sonrió – no tomes mucho si vas a conducir- me separe de la barra. Mientras Harry pedía otro vaso.

Estuve otro rato con los chicos hasta que empecé a sentir que si seguía tomando inevitablemente buscaría a Harry. Mire hacía la barra Harry estaba platicando con una de las chicas con las que antes ron lo hacía demasiado cerca uno del otro para mi gusto. Me sentí rara un poco celosa, pero lo hecho, hecho esta, sin pensarlo mucho me serví otro vaso de cerveza y lo tome sin pensarlo mucho.

-Hermione será mejor te lleve a casa- Matt empezó a tomar mis cosas tome otro gran trago de cerveza mientras Matt pagaba la cuenta, y me llevaba con el.

- Vamos Matt no seas aguafiestas, solo estamos empezando- me resistí un poco.

- Ya has tomado suficiente- Matt me soltó y por poco me caigo si no es por que volvió a sujetarme – ves, casi te caes- me soltó con mayor cuidado.

- solo una mas y nos vamos- me dirigí a la barra y le pedí un vaso de cerveza al bar tender. Que meditó un poco sin servirme.

- ya no le sirvas- Matt había llegado a la barra después de despedirse de los chicos. – Venga ya vámonos- me hablo con seriedad yo solo asentí. Nos dirigíamos a la salida pero Neville le a hablo a Matt – espérame en el carro ahorita te alcanzo- me dio sus llaves mientras yo salí.

Dí unos 10 pasos cundo me tropéese con una piedra un fuerte brazo me alcanzo a sujetar. Mire al que había sido mi salvador y me tope con esos ojos verdes que tanto me hacían dudar de lo que sentía.

-¿estas bien?- yo solo asentí, Harry me soltó lentamente

-Harry ¿que estas haciendo?- La chica con la que Harry platicaba en la barra estaba sentada en su moto.

-ya voy- miro a la chica.

- vaya ¿que paso?- Matt había salido del bar. Yo seguía sin saber que hacer ni que pensar

-cuídala no esta muy sobria- le ordeno a Matt. Mientras se dirigía a su moto donde lo tomo por sorpresa y lo comenzó a besar.

- ven vámonos- Matt me llevo hacía su carro, me acomodo en el asiento del copiloto, yo sentí como las lagrimas comenzaban a salir lentamente, mientras oía la moto de Harry arrancar.

- vamos Hermione- Matt me abrió la puerta del auto

- gracias- me apoye en su mano para poder bajar

- te acompaño- me tomo del brazo y subimos hacia el departamento. No tardamos en llegar. Me ayudo abrir la puerta. - nos vemos Hermione-

- ¿no vas a pasar?- me acerque a la puerta

- no ya es tarde te veo mañana descansa-

La verdad no se por que lo hice solo me acerque a el y me aproxime a sus labios. Al principio pareció sorprendido pero poco a poco comenzó a besarme mientras mis manos comenzaban a acariciar su torso y le quitaba la chamarra. Termino de entrar en el departamento, cerro la puerta con su pie mientras comenzaba a besarme el cuello.

-Harry- suspire mientras sentía como el chico se detenía.

-no soy Harry- me miro

- yo lo siento Matt- me aleje un poco de el – no se por que lo hice-

- supongo que los dos sabemos por que fue- me senté en el sillón – estas segura que darse ese tiempo ¿es lo que querrías?-

- no lo se, llevo 2 días desde esa decisión supongo que es pronto para tomar una decisión-

- si creo que si, será mejor que me vaya, mañanas nos vemos- me levante del sillón

- adiós Matt, lo siento- solo sonrío

-mañana vengo 7:30 adiós- cerré la puerta, mientras mi dolor de cabeza apenas comenzaba.

Un poco mas de un mes desde que converse con Harry por ultima vez, cada vez que lo veía me ponía tan nerviosa, que prefería evitarlo por mas que me doliera. Fue mi decisión y tomaría las consecuencias de eso. Malfoy se portaba tan amable conmigo supongo que Ginny le comento algo, me había dejado suturar un paciente. Con Matt como si nada hubiese pasado lo cual le agradecía, solíamos salir mucho se había convertido en mi mejor amigo.

Llegue al hospital con un poco de prisa desde que Matt empezó sus rotaciones con Ron se le dificultaba pasar por mi y el trasporte publico no era muy eficiente. Subí directamente a cirugía, para programar las cirugías de Malfoy.

-Hermione- Neville me hablo – Malfoy me pidió que te dijera que bajaras en cuanto llegaras parece que tienen mucho lió abajo-

- ¿y los pacientes?-

-yo me encargo, ahora baja – No necesite mas y me dirigí a los elevadores.

En cuanto llegue al piso de urgencias no veía mucho movimiento, hasta que llegue a la sala de urgencias había muchas enfermeras y doctores observando. Camine un poco mas y pude ver a Ginny recargada en la pared siendo consolada por luna.

-¿Qué paso?- me acerque donde estaban, solo me voltearon a ver. Luna comenzó a hablar

- no se solo se que no llego muy bien Ron y Draco lo están estabilizando- Ginny soltó otro gemido.

- ¿A quien?- Mire a la sala y no pude ver nada.

- Hermione ¿que haces aquí?- Matt salio entre la multitud

- ¿Qué paso?- volví a preguntar

- Respira un poco, Malfoy te necesita y mantén la calma ¿si?- Me tomo de los hombros mientras me miraba – necesito ir por unas unidades de sangre, entra ya-

Comencé a pasar entre las personas que observaban, entre en la sala observe como Ron al igual que Malfoy estaban manchados de sangre, trabajando sobre el paciente que aun no alcanzaba a ver quien era, me acerque un poco mas y pude ver una cabellera negra muy desordenada, era Harry por dios Harry, busque donde apoyarme, tire unas cuantas cosas pero no me importo, estaba muy sorprendida, no podía moverme

-¡Granger!- El grito de Malfoy me hizo reaccionar un poco – ¡ven acá!- camine despacio mientras podía ver a mas detalle a Harry mas pálido de lo normal, con una herida del lado derecho a la altura de las costillas. – Necesito que controles la hemorragia de la pierna mientras yo resuelvo esto- volvió su vista hacía la herida de las costillas.

Me acerque a la pierna y comencé a parar la hemorragia, Harry me necesitaba ahora no tenia tiempo para sentimentalismos ya me pondría a llorar después.

-listo- escuche a decir a malfoy – vámonos Granger- Bajo el barandal de la camilla apenas me dio tiempo de tomar el suero con la sangre y corrimos al elevador que ya nos estaba esperando.

Después de 4 horas de cirugía donde apenas pudimos salvar su pulmón y la pierna terminamos, seguía en estado criticó pero mas ya no podíamos hacer. Me ofrecí a acomodarlo en un cuarto para el solo. Continúe mi turno mientras varias personas del hospital visitaban a Harry, yo iba cada que podía a verlo.

Me dirigí a los vestidores, mi turno había terminado, en cuanto llegue a mi locker me derrumbe por completo, me deje caer al piso mientras dejaba salir mis lágrimas, Harry se debatía entre la vida y la muerte y yo con mis tonterías de darnos tiempo. Sentí como unos brazos me rodearon dándome un poco de confort. Un hubo necesidad de decir nada, Matt sabia exactamente por lo que estaba pasando.


	9. Despertando

Casi no había pisado mi departamento en estos días, entre las rotaciones de cirugía y Harry apenas tenia tiempo de ir al departamento. Lo visitaba cada vez que podía, y claro esta cuando nadie mas lo hacía, sus heridas habían mejorado bastante y sus estudios mostraban mejoría, pero el no despertaba.

-Parece que no soy la única verdad- Ginny me sorprendió al entrar en el cuarto de Harry. No supe que decir – También te preocupas en exceso por el- se acerco a la cama y tomo su mano – siempre que ha sido muy amable conmigo, siempre me defiende de Ron – sonrió con melancolía yo solo escuchaba.

- si es muy…- pensé mis palabras

-noble- Termino por mí.

- pensaba otra cosa pero es mejor eso- Ginny se rió un poco. – ¿tienes mucho de conocerlo?-

- toda mi vida, fue nuestro vecino Ron y el se hicieron amigos, con el tiempo yo también- soltó su mano. – Me hubiera gustado enamorarme de el, si le quitas sus inseguridades es el chico perfecto- acaricio su rostro. No supe que decirle – pero por algo pasan las cosas ¿no crees? Yo no soy la chica para el- solo asentí.

- ¿y para Malfoy?- me sentí con mas confianza

- no lo se, tal vez- dudo un poco – fue algo raro, siempre me molesto por ser una Weasley, la verdad no se como paso, solo se que paso- se río un poco – deja que Ron se entere-

- ¿tan malo es?-

- nunca has visto a Ron fuera de quicio, es lo peor que puedes ver, es algo intolerante-

- pero aun no tiene por que saberlo-

- tienes razón no me preocupare por eso-

- tengo que irme, una cirugía- me levante del sillón.

- nos vemos luego- siguió observando a Harry, salí del cuarto.

En cuanto termine la cirugía, no espere mas y fui con Harry, se veía tan tranquilo en su cuarto, exactamente como lo había dejado, pues claro que espera verdad. Volví a revisar sus constantes exactamente como en la tarde, y por primera vez en el tiempo que llevaba en cama, tome su mano, mientras acariciaba su rostro, suave como lo recordaba, no pude retener unas lagrimas.

-Harry, de verdad lo siento, no debí de haberte pedido tiempo- me senté en el sillón sin soltar su mano – tengo miedo, mucho de lo que puede pasar si seguía con esto, no quiero salir lastimada y no quiero que tu lo hagas ¿irónico no?- sonreí un poco mientras comenzaba a acariciar su mano – me voy, te veo mañana Harry- me acerque a el y le di un pequeño beso en los labios y salí del cuarto.

No pude visitar a Harry en todo el día, mi rotación por cirugía demandaba mucho y más si Malfoy seguía dándome sus expedientes. Me la pase la mitad de mi turno en la biblioteca. Y en cirugía con Malfoy.

Mi turno había terminado, fui con Harry que seguía dormido. Entre en el cuarto que estaba repleto de flores. Comencé a revisar cada uno de los arreglos.

-valla parece que hoy e visitaron muchas personas- murmure mas para mi.

- pero ninguna tan esperada como la tuya- la voz de Harry me sorprendió por completo y me acerque a la cama con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cuándo despertaste?- observe sus ojos verdes, que también me observaban.

- en la mañana- su voz se escuchaba un poco mas baja.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- comencé a revisar sus heridas.

- me siento revolcado- intento incorporarse

- deja te ayudo, no te esfuerces- levante un poco la cama y coloque una almohada en su espalda. Se quejo un poco – lo siento-

- ¿Qué fue lo que me hicieron?- se toco la sutura de las costillas.

- tuviste un daño a la arteria femoral, y un colapso pulmonar, te retiramos la sonda ayer y muchos moretones- solo asintió - ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?- me senté en el sillón.

- se pasaron el alto, un carro me aventó contra otro y ya no recuerdo.- Se quedo callado por un momento - ¿cuando podré salir de aquí?-

- no lo se depende de lo que diga tu doctor-

- ¿pensé que lo eras tú?-

- no soy tu doctora-

-pues Ron no me comento eso, pasabas mas tiempo conmigo que haciendo tus responsabilidades y eso ya es mucho- sonrió un poco

- bueno si lo vemos desde ese punto de vista, si soy tu doctora- comenzó a toser un poco. Le serví la jarra de agua le ofrecí un poco y le coloque el oxigeno – necesitas descansar han sido días muy pesados para ti- solo asintió.

- gracias, no tenias por que cuidarme tanto ¿Por qué lo haces? Yo no he sido muy bueno contigo-

- eso no tiene nada que ver, será mejor que descanses a sido un día muy difícil- evadí su pregunta, ni yo sabia la respuesta. Le quite la almohada y baje la cama.

- no me dejes he estado demasiado tiempo solo-

-Puedo estar contigo un rato- permanecí de pie al lado de su cama, tome su mano, solo sonrió.

- Gracias- comenzó a cerrar sus ojos.

Permanecí en el cuarto hasta que se quedo profundamente dormido, después me retire.

Llegue 30 minutos antes de que iniciara mi turno.

-hola, ¿estas despierto?- entre en la habitación. Harry estaba acostado en la cama, desayunando.

- hola, si apenas me dieron el desayuno, ¿quieres?- me ofreció un poco de su gelatina.

- no gracias, traje el mió- levante mi termo de café. – Tu no puedes- le conteste cuando me miro suplicante. – si no quieres que te de la explicación del por que, deja de mirarme como lo haces- parece que entendió por que regreso su vista a su desayuno. Comencé a revisar su expediente. – Hoy te harán los últimos análisis, que necesitas- bebí un poco de mi café.

- que bueno por que ya estoy harto de no poder pararme-

- eso no significa que te van a dar el alta-

- ya lo se, pero por lo menos me dejaran salir a dar una vuelta ¿no crees?-

- pues no lo se depende de lo que salga al rato-

- ya estoy bien, mira- intento levantarse de la cama pero el dolor no lo permitió, lo tome rápidamente mientras lo volví a recargar en la cama.

- ¡no hagas eso!, te puedes lastimar más-

-vaya parece que sigues siendo igual de necio- un hombre alto, y un poco intimidante hablo desde la puerta. –No esperaba menos de ti- se acerco más.

- Sirus ¿Qué haces aquí?- hablo Harry que estaba igual de sorprendido que yo.

- pues tu que crees, visitando a mi ahijado y como siempre sacándote de problemas- llego hasta la cama dejo su portafolios en el piso. – lo siento, tu debes de ser su doctora- por primera vez en ese tiempo me hablo.

- no soy su doctora, solo soy una compañera del trabajo-

- ya veo, por cierto soy Sirus Black- me tendió la mano yo la acepte.

- Hermione Granger- alzo sus cejas sorprendido

- No eres de Inglaterra ¿o si?- Harry prestaba atención a nuestra conversación

- mmm de Irlanda pero llegue a Inglaterra a los 12, se podrá decir que he vivido mas de la mitad de mi vida aquí pero no creo que eso sea relevante-

-No claro que no, pero soy muy curioso y no me gusta quedarme con la duda- me dedico una sonrisa.- por cierto muy bonito país- solo sonreí

-disculparas a Sirus pero parece que se las ingenia para ganarse enemigos a donde va- Interrumpió Harry. Solo asentí

- será mejor que los deje solos, Harry te veo al rato, mucho gusto Sirus- tome mis cosas.

- Adiós Hermione, en otra ocasión terminaremos la conversación-

-Claro cuando gustes- me despedí con un gesto y salí de la habitación.

El resto de mi turno, paso sin pena ni gloria, solo 2 cirugías y el resto de la tarde para dar seguimiento a pacientes. Malfoy cada día me dejaba más responsabilidades a cargo.

-Granger- Malfoy me hablo mientras daba de alta a un paciente.

- doctor- le preste toda la atención mientras dejaba los papeles con la enfermera.

- creo que esto te interesa- me dio un folder amarillo. Que no tarde en abrir.

- vaya es increíble- termine de leer- y ¿cree que soy la indicada?-

- claro que lo eres, te ayudara en tu carrera tienes todos los requisitos, no veo por que no te la darían-

- seria muy bueno, si me interesa-

- pues que bueno por que le pedí a Dumbledore que enviara tus papeles, la semana pasada- me sorprendí un poco – no tuve tiempo de decírtelo.

-gracias, muchas gracias- Malfoy se dio la media vuelta y me dejo con la emoción en el rostro.

Baje a las consultas necesitaba contárselo a alguien así que baje a las consultas.

- Hola- Interrumpí al chico que estaba en recepción llenando papeles

- hola- me sonrió - que milagro que te dignas a bajar a visitar a los mortales- dejo los papeles y comenzamos a caminar.

- ay cálmate no es para tanto, solo tengo quien ya lo haga por mi- Reímos los dos - ¿tienes algo que hacer? Necesito contarte algo –

- Ya todos sabemos que Potter despertó-

- no es sobre Harry- Se mostró sorprendido

- ah no, entonces si me es interesante, soy todo oídos- entramos a los vestidores.

- Malfoy, me postulo para una rotación en EEUU por 6 meses, en cirugía torácica- No dijo nada estaba bastante sorprendido – vamos dime algo- me empecé a preocupar un poco.

- Es genial- salió de su trance - es increíble- me dio un pequeño abrazo que me tomo por sorpresa.

- todavía no es seguro, apenas enviaron mis papeles- Lo intente desanimar un poco.

- ¿y cuando te dicen?-

- no lo se la rotación comienza en 2 meses, bueno 1mes ½-

- huy esto hay que celebrarlo- Matt estaba muy emocionado y me volvió a dar un pequeño abrazo.

- que vamos a celebrar- Ginny había entrado en los vestidores, nos miro con curiosidad - ¿Qué ya son novios?- Ginny sonrió un poco. Solo guardamos silencio Matt me soltó inmediatamente.

- No para nada- me apresure a contestar – no hay nada que celebrar, Matt se emociona de mas- Ginny nos miraba sin entender.

- Hermione se propuso para una beca en cirugía- Matt hablo por fin

- Vaya es genial, si tenemos por que celebrarlo-

- lo celebraremos cuando sepa si me quede o no ¿de acuerdo?- cuestione a ambos que ya empezaban a hacer planes. - ¿prométanlo?- los mire con seriedad.

- bueno esta bien- Ginny no se veía muy convencida. Mi localizador comenzó a sonar – Genial, Malfoy inoportuno como siempre, ¿no se como lo soportas?- Ginny solio rió, mientras Matt paso por alto el comentario – nos vemos al rato- salí de los vestidores.

Pensaba seriamente, si ir a ver a Harry o ¿no?, seguramente su padrino, paso toda la tarde con el, y por ende debería estar con así que pensándolo bien, lo visitaría en otra ocasión.

Entre a la habitación y mire la cortina abierta, me aproxime a cerrarla. Sin mirar a Harry.

-no la cierres me gusta ver la luna- Harry hablo desde la cama.

- hola, no sabia que estabas despierto- volví a abrir la cortina – ¿así esta bien?- Harry asintió.

- tenia mucho que no venias, si Sirus te molesto-

- no, claro que no- interrumpí a Harry- Malfoy me ha dado mas responsabilidades, y no me he podido hacer tiempo-

- a vaya, te asignaron el turno nocturno- Me acerque a la cama y ayude a Harry a levantar el respaldo.

- Si, así es- coloque la almohada en su espalda.

- ¿vas a estar mucho tiempo en este turno?-

- no lo se depende de lo que Malfoy necesite- me senté en el sillón.

- Parece que ahora vives para Malfoy ¿no?-

- Si creo que por un tiempo así va ser, por más que lo intente negar- Harry soltó una pequeña risa.

- Mañana me dan el alta-

- eso es muy bueno Harry-

- pues depende desde que punto de vista lo veas- Lo mire con sorpresa

- ¿que de malo tiene ir a tu casa a descansar un poco?-

- que ya no te voy a ver- me miro con sus profundos ojos verdes que me hacen sentir mariposas.

- claro que nos vamos a ver ¿vas a venir a tus rehabilitaciones no? Yo te podría acompañar a algunas-

- si, pero no es igual, ya no te voy a ver correr por los pasillos, o arriba de la camilla reanimando algún paciente- no pude evitar reír.

- nunca he hecho eso-

- pero conociéndote, solo falta que llegue el paciente indicado en el momento indicado-

- si tal vez, pero igual no lo verías serias muy afortunado- solo asintió, y me dedico una de sus sonrisas.

- tengo un poco de hambre, ¿crees que tengan algo en la cafetería?-

- si creo que si te traeré algo- me levante del sillón

- no, yo te acompaño- se sentó de lado en la cama.

- ¡Harry!- lo mire con severidad

- Mañana me dan el alta ¿que puede pasar?- me miro con suplicia

- Bueno, pero voy por una silla- Salí de la habitación y busque una silla de ruedas. Cuando llegue a la habitación Harry se encontraba de pie con un bastón en la mano esperándome en la puerta.

- no digas nada- Me interrumpió antes de que le dijera algo – ya lo hice, puedo caminar bien- dio unos pocos pasos para mostrarme.

- bueno- no estaba muy segura, comenzamos a caminar hacía los elevadores.

- Llevaba días en ese cuarto ya necesitaba salir- miraba hacia todas partes.

Llegamos al elevador, mi celular comenzó a sonar un mensaje de Malfoy, Harry presiono los botones, mientras leo el mensaje. Al abrirse las puertas del elevador, no era precisamente la cafetería a donde íbamos.

-lo siento Herms, pero necesitaba un poco de aire- salió del elevador, camino unos paso. Y se acerco a la barda del hospital. – Me gusta este lugar-

- te gusta ver la ciudad ¿no?- por un momento recordé un momento vivido anteriormente.

- si, pero creo que eso ya lo sabes- me voltio a ver. Me acerque a donde estaba. Se escucho el ruido de una moto alejándose, Harry la busco rápidamente con la mirada.

- Extrañas tu moto- solo asintió.

- extraño la sensación de libertad que me proporciona, el que sea algo que yo puedo controlar-

- ¿esto es por tu padrino?- Lo interrumpí, me miro con curiosidad.

- por eso me gustas- ahora yo lo mire por sorpresa – me conoces mejor que yo, y siempre sabes lo que quiero decir, tal vez si hubiéramos funcionado-

- ¿tu crees?- solo asintió mientras sonreía.- yo también lo creo- nuestra mirada se conecto.

- entonces…- comenzó a hablar Harry mientras se acercaba como podía a mi - ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- no aparto la mirada de mi y yo tampoco lo hice.

- Falta de confianza, supongo somos algo impulsivos- Harry me miro con duda – bueno esta bien tu lo eres- sonrió.

- ves en todo tienes razón, solo te equivocaste en algo-

- así ¿en que?- me entro la duda

- no debimos darnos tiempo, la vida es muy corta- me sorprendí un poco. Sonrió con melancolía. – yo ya lo entendí tienes que vivir el momento por que nunca sabes….-

No espere que Harry terminara de hablar, creía saber hacia donde iba, así que me acerque a su rostro y lo bese, como lo había deseado en estos días, al principio fue algo lento, Harry no tardo en corresponderme, nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron en una batalla constante por saber quien llevaba el ritmo. Duro un poco menos de lo común Harry me pidió un poco de aire al separarme de él.

-Lo siento- hablo Harry – no tengo la misma capacidad pulmonar -

- lo se y no me importa- me volví a acercar a el, esta vez lo bese con un poco de calma, no quería dejarlo sin oxigeno. Al terminar solo sonrió

-mejor que regresamos ya me dio un poco de frío- asentí mientras regresábamos al elevador.

-Herms- Harry me hablo mientras se volvía a sentar en la cama – me gustaría que me acompañes a mi casa mañana- eso me tomo completamente por sorpresa. – Quiero que conozcas mejor a Sirus- me miro expectante

- me gustaría- Harry sonrió – pero tengo que rotar mañana- Harry se mostró sorprendido.

- ¿no estas en el turno de noche?- me cuestiono

- si solo esta semana viviré en el hospital, necesitaban a alguien en la noche- Harry solo asintió.

- ya veo- se decepciono un poco

- pero tal vez me pueda hacer algo de tiempo- Harry se mostró feliz. Mi localizador comenzó a sonar.

- ve te necesitan- se termino de acostar en la cama. Camine hacia la puerta – no se te olvide que mañana tienes una cita – No pude evitar no regresar, le di un beso, no tan apasionado como los anteriores, pero me dejo con una sonrisa en el rostro.


End file.
